Percabeth need each other
by xxxPJO-EQUALS-LIFExxx
Summary: This Storys about how after the giant was percabeth need to stay together. So same school, house, cabin and everything. Lots of Percabeth Fluff! First Fanfiction so please be easy on me! Constructive critisim excepted. My writing is really bad but it gets better, I've been told the actaul story line is good though. Percy and Annabeth forever.
1. Chapter 1

Percy POV

I heard someone climbing up the steps to my cabin and bursting through the door, I cursed in Greek. It was Malcolm.

"Is it Annabeth?" I ask, already getting out of bed as quick as I could. As soon as I saw hime nod, still breathing heavily from the run to my cabin, I quickly put a shirt on and start running down to the Athena cabin.

As I got closer I could hear her screams, they pulled a string close to my heart. I hated to hear her like this.

I burst through the door and found Annabeth straight away, a few seconds later Malcolm was behind me.

I cradled my Wise Girls head in my arms, stroking her hair. She was having a nightmare, again. This has happened most nights, every since our experience in tartarus.

"Shhhh, Baby girl. Its ok. We're out of there and never going back, you can do this." I whisper into her ear over and over again. And finally the screaming stops, but she doesn't wake up.

I lay her head back down on her bed and stand up, surrounded by the sons and daughters of Athena. "I better go," I say, leaning down to kiss Annabeths cheek. Just as I'm about to go through the doors one of Annabeths half-sisters calls me back.

"She needs you," She says quietly so she doesn't wake up Annabeth. "Just take her with you. We trust you Percy, it will be fine."

My heart lifted, being with Annabeth all night. I look towards Malcolm and he thinks for a second, and then nods. "Just take care of her,"

I smiled and nodded. I carefully took my girl in my arms and carried her towards my cabin. She woke up on the way.

"Seaweed Brain?" She asked.

"Hey Beautiful"

"Where are you taking me?"

"You had another nightmare again and I came over to calm you down." Her cheeks blushed, and I kissed them. "When you had calmed down, you siblings suggested that you could just spend the night with me, incase it happens again. Are you ok with that?"

She smiled, "More then ok," She said as she relaxed her head onto my shoulder.

When we got to my cabin I placed her on the bed directly opposite to mine. She frowned. I picked her back up again and placed her on mine. "Thats more like it," she said as she patted the spare room next to her. I grinned.

"Um Annabeth, I hope you don't mind put I normally feel a lot more comfier with my shirt off," I said awkwardly.

"Oh well, I guess you can," She said sarcastically, and then blushed.

I laughed and took it off, climbing in next to her. It was a tight fit, but none of us particularly cared.

My Wise Girl sighed. "Do you love me Percy?"

I was taken aback, she didn't know the answer already?

"Wise Girl, do you know why I only remembered your name when Hera took away my memory?" I asked her slowly. She shook her head. "The reason I remembered you is because you weren't just in my head, but you were also in my heart. I will love you behind the day we both die. And I'm never going to leave you, I swear it on the River Styx. I love you Annabeth Chase."

Tears were rolling down her eyes, and I kissed every last one of them.

"I love you to Percy, as long as we're together." She replied smiling. She wiped away her tears and snuggled into my chest. I wish I could pause this moment right then and their, live in it forever. Nothing could be more perfect then what I had now.

LINE BREAKER

I woke up to princess blond curls resting on my chest and smiled.

"Good morning Wise Girl," I greeted her as I kissed her head that smelt like lemons.

"Good morning Seaweed Brain," She replied, rolling over on my chest so that she could get a good look at me. "I really like this sleeping arrangement," she smiled. "Did you realise that none of us got anymore nightmares last night?"

I nodded, it was true.

"Hey babe I've been thinking that staying together is a lot better for our mental health, and perhaps we could ask Chiron if you could move in?" I asked her slowly, afraid she might take it in a bad way.

"I really would love that," She replied, and snuggled right into my chest. "I admit I could get used to this. Hey babe?"

"Yes Hon?"

"Since when do you call me Hon?" She asked confused.

"Since from about 5 seconds ago, I can stop if you want," I replied.

"No, thats ok, I kind of like it," She smiled. "Anyway what time is it?"

I glanced over to the clock, it read 8:21.

I sighed, breakfast was at 8:30, we needed to get up.

"Sweet heart its 8:21, we need to get up now,"

She groaned and rolled over, so that she was lying right on top of him. She snuggled into his shoulder. She sighed.

"I don't have anything to wear,"

Yes, that was a problem.

"You can wear one of my old camp shirts and I'm pretty sure you have a pair of pants left here," I answered, getting up.

"Ok," She said as she slowly pulled herself up.

I found a old camp shirt from 2 years ago and her pants that were left behind from another time. I gave them to her and kissed her cheek. "The bathrooms over there sweetie,"

She nodded, and with a smile she walked in it to get changed. I got dressed myself with a camp t-shirt and pants. This camp shirt was the only one that fit me, considering I was missing for 8 months and had grown, a lot. The giant war had only ended a week ago and my order for new t-shirts had not yet come.

Annabeth came out, looking as beautiful as ever. She smiled.

"Percy is there somewhere I can keep my pyjamas?" She asked, a bit awkwardly.

I smiled "Yeah babe," I replied, pointing towards an empty shelf. She put them there and link my arm in hers. And together, we walked out to breakfast.

When we arrived, everyone was mostly there. I walked Annabeth to the Athena table, but she kept pulling me towards hers. "Annabeth, Mr D..." I whispered, and then got cut off.

"Percy, I never want to be separated from you besides trips to the bathroom, I'm sitting with you for breakfast." She said forcefully. We sat down and got a few weird glances. We didn't care though.

I put my hand around her waist just as breakfast appeared.

"Really Seaweed Brain? Blue pancakes? Again?" She asked sarcastically.

"Hey!" I replied. "You are the most important thing to me in the world, but blue food comes a close second!"

She smiled, and looked away. "I'm the most important thing to you in this world?" She asked shyly.

"Yep," I answered. "You, blue food, and then my Mother," Annabeth just laughed at that, and rested her head on my shoulder.

Suddenly we heard Chiron's hoof slamming against the ground, getting our attention. He gave me and Annabeth a weird look, but continued speaking.

As he finished, he came over to us and sighed. "Well I guess I can't keep you guys away from each other, and I heard what happened last night." Annabeth blushed.

"About that," I said. "We were wondering if it would be ok if Annabeth moved into my cabin, When we were sleeping with each other last night, we had nightmares. We think it would be better for our mental health."

Chiron thought for a moment. "Promise not to do anything?" he asked. We blushed and nodded. "Well ok then, seeing what you went through together I guess it would be ok. Also, I have decided to give all of the 7 the rest of the Summer off. I recommend that Percy, you should visit your Mother, she knows your okay but she would still be worried sick."

I nodded. "I was thinking about that Chiron, can me and Annabeth leave later for my Mums?"

Annabeth looked at me confused. "Us?"

I nodded, "You're coming with me, and then we will visit your parents if you like,"

"I like that," she confirmed as she took me hand.

We finished dinner and then moved all of Annabeths stuff into my room. Malcolm pulled me over as we finished moving the last things.

"Be good to her ok?" Malcolm made me promise.

I nodded, "Malcolm I will do nothing Annabeth is not comfortable with, its ok, you can trust me."

He nodded and I exited, heading over to my cabin (which is now also Annabeths) to start packing for my Mums.

LINE BREAKER

As I entered our cabin, I saw that Annabeth had made room for all of her clothes in the closet next to mine. I went over to her and put my arms around her waist, kissing her cheek, she sighed.

When I pulled away, I saw a tear coming down her cheek. "Whats wrong baby," I asked, worried that I had done something bad.

"Do you think I'm beautiful?" She asked, still silently crying.

"Of course I do! Your hair, face, lips, arms, legs, body and heart are all the most beautiful things to me in the world. Why would you think otherwise?"

She wiped her tears and went over to close the door, then she took off her shirt (She had a bra underneath).

Her whole body was covered from head to toe in scars. I could tell why she felt self conscious about her body, why she might not think I thought she was beautiful.

I took off my shirt as well and pointed at my body. "Wise Girl, I'm just as battered as you are, I think your scars are beautiful too. They show how much we've been through together."

She smiled and pecked me on the lips, hugging me around my waist.

After a few minutes in this position, she whispered in my ear.

"I love you Seaweed Brain,"

"I love you too Wise Girl. I always will, and I think I always have,"

"Stop being so cheesy," She said, a smile plastered to her face.

"You know you love it," I replied, pulling away. "We should probably get back to packing for my Mums,"

She nodded and started packing her suitcase. I started packing too, but then a thought came across my mind when I was finishing up.

"Hey Hon?"

"Yes baby?"

"I was just thinking about what we were going to do for school, seeing that it is only a month away."

She sighed. "Well I really want to finish school-"

"Your Athena is showing," I cut her off.

She smacked me with one of her T-shirts. And then she continued.

"But I don't want to be separated from you. So the logical solution is that you can come and live with me at my house and we can go to school together." She finished that last question quickly, obviously worried I would say no.

I thought for a second. "Wise Girl, I'm going wherever your going, All I ask is that we can spend the rest of the Summer in New-York with my Mum?"

"I would absolutely love that, I miss Sally."

I smiled and we finished packing. When we were done we went around to say goodbye to everyone, seeing as we would not be coming back until next Summer. When we were done, she took my hand and we walked past Thalia's tree, back into the real world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so this isn't as long as my last chapter but I'm posting really quick! All charchters belong to Uncle Rick (Unfortunetly) **

Chapter 2

Percy POV

We were standing at my front door, Annabeth was squeezing my hand, reassuring me.

I don't know why I was nervous about seeing my own Mother again, but somehow, I still was.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I could hear someone quickly shuffling away some papers. And then the door knob turned.

As the door opened, I could see it was Paul. Chiron must of giving him no indication that we were coming because for about 10 seconds he just stood there, in shock.

When he came to his senses, he ran forwards and gave me a hug. It wasn't much of a "man hug", but what I had went through needs more then just that.

When he finished giving me a hug, he turned to Annabeth, and gave her a similar one.

"We have missed you guys so much, Chiron has updated us and what you have been through," He said as he pulled away. He didn't ask anything more, which I was glad for, I didn't need anymore memories to find away back into my head.

He made us come in side. Still holding hands, Annabeth and I sat down on the blue checkered couch. I took in my surroundings. Pretty much every wall was covered in pictures of me. Annabeth sighed, "She really missed you babe,"

I nodded, feeling bad for my Mums depression. Paul offered us a drink, we kindly refused. Everyone thought that our time in Tartarus, with hardly any food or water, would make us continually hungry. But for some reason, they answer was quite the opposite.

"Your Mum should be home any minute Percy, shes just at the supermarket." Paul told me as if reading my mind.

And then, just as Paul had predicted, the door knob turned, and there was my Mum.

She looked older than last time I saw her. She had started to get grey streaks in her perfectly dark brown hair, probably caused by stress from worrying about me.

When she saw me, she dropped her brown paper bags and came running over to me. She gave me the biggest hug and it felt so good, I hadn't had a hug like this in over 8 months (excluding Annabeths). She had tears running down her cheeks, as so did I.

"You're okay baby," She whispered, still crying.

"Yes Mum, we're fine,"

She pulled away from me and went to Annabeth, giving her a similar hug. Annabeth had told me that they had gone closer during those months I was missing.

As my Mum pulled away from Annabeth, she took a good look at us. Of course, we were covered in scars from our quest with the seven. Mum stumbled a bit, but Annabeth and I caught her and helped her sit on the couch.

"Tell me about your quests," she asked.

I sighed, "Okay, but its kind of hard to, so we're only going to tell you guys once."

Mum nodded and so did Paul as he pulled up a chair.

Annabeth and I retold our adventures. When we got to the bit where I voluntarily fell in to Tartarus with Annabeth, my Mum started sobbing, wrapping us both in more hugs. I looked over at Annabeth, who also had tears running down her cheeks. I put my arm around her waist and she put her head on my shoulder.

"Now we're not going to tell you guys what happened to us in... there, its still a really touchy subject. In fact, I'm surprised none of us are having flash backs right now." I said to Mum and Paul.

"You have flash backs?" My Mum asked, looking horrified. We just nodded.

BOO SPOILER

We continued with the story, and when we mentioned how Leo died bravely and then disappeared, my Mother started crying, even Paul looked shaken up.

BOO SPOILER OVER

"So thats about it, Gaia went back to sleep and will never wake up again hopefully," I concluded.

"What are you going to do now?" My Mother asked, looking across the room to our bags.

"We were hoping to stay here with you guys for the rest of the Summer if thats ok with you Sally," Annabeth said.

"Oh, my baby's I would love nothing more than that. But where are you going to go to school in a month?" Mum asked, obviously hoping that we would be staying with her.

"Well being daughter of Athena and all, Annabeth really wants to finish school where she started, and I'm not going to be anywhere without her,"

My Mums face dropped, "So your moving to San Fransisco?" Annabeth and I nodded.

"Okay then," She said standing up, like she was desperate to change the topic. "Annabeth you can put your things in the guest bedroom if you want, get Percy to help you,"

"Um, actually Mum, since our time in... you know where, me and Annabeth-"

"Annabeth and I," Annabeth cut me off, and I grinned. There was my Wise Girl that I had come to love.

"Anyway," I continued. "We can't sleep without each other, if we do, we get horrible nightmares,"

"Just don't do anything okay?" Mum asked smiling. Annabeth and I nodded as we blushed.

"Okay then go put you bags in Percy's room." My Mum said.

We headed over to our luggage and I grabbed all of my bags, including Annabeths.

"Hon you know I can carry my own bags right?" Annabeth asked.

"I know, but you have me so you don't have to!" I replied. Annabeth just smiled and took one of her bags out of my hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Percy POV

We walked into my room. It looked exactly the same as it had when I had last been in it, before that cow (pun intended) had taken me away and made my life even more complicated then it had been already. I didn't even know if that was possible.

I opened my closet and out fell all of my junk. I smiled, remembering how before I was taken, Mum had asked me to clean my room, but I just hid everything in there.

"Seaweed Brain" muttered Annabeth, shaking her head. We leaned down and cleaned it up, actually putting my piles of old clothing neatly away in my closet. I would have to go through them all later, none of them looked like they really fit me anymore.

Then we unpacked all of our clothes and out them away as well. We split my closet in half, I put my things on the left and Annabeth put all her girly things on the right. Then we decided to get changed. Annabeth went in my bathroom and I got changed in my room.

When we had finished I took her hand and we walked out into the living room, where I smelt blue cookies baking.

I let go of Annabeths hand and ran to the kitchen. I may not be that hungry anymore but there was always room left for my Mums blue cookies. I could hear Annabeths laughter as I nearly ran into my Mum as she was taking the cookies out of the oven.

"No Percy, you have to wait for the cookies to cool down first." Mum said sternly, but with an amused look plastered to her face.

I groaned, and Annabeth came up behind me and intwined her hand in mine. "Some things never change Sally,"

My Mum laughed and nodded. She ushered us to take a seat.

"So what are you guys going to do for the rest of the summer?" She asked.

"Just be together," Annabeth replied, I smiled.

"You also have to come and meet my old friends Wise Girl," I told her. "When we were at school they didn't believe you were real.

Annabeth laughed, "Of course,"

My Mum shook her head. "Percy that reminds me, go ring Mike, Hannah and Dean, they have all been worried sick about where you have been."

I nodded. The only person I was afraid of Annabeth meeting was Hannah. Ever since I had moved to Goode she had been my friend, and one time, she asked me out.

I turned her down immediately. Annabeth and I weren't together at that stage but I still had feelings for her. Our friendship was a little awkward from that point on, but I think she got over me eventually, but I might be wrong.

I went over to the phone and was about to pick it up when I heard Annabeth mutter "Seaweed Brain,". Then I remembered.

"Ha, yeah monsters. Mum, can you call them for me?" My Mum smiled.

"Forgot about that," she said as I punched in Mikes number for her.

She was on the phone for a bit, saying lots of "Yes, he's back from Summer camp, Yes I know Summer isn't over, He really wants to see you so call Dean and Hannah and come over."

Mum put the phone down, "They will be here in about 20 minutes Percy." I nodded and walked over to Annabeth, putting my arms around her waist. She leaned back on me.

"What do you want to do now babe?" She asked me.

"We could play a board game?" I replied, clueless to what to do. She nodded and I lead her over to the living room. There was a shelf in there which kept all our board games.

"Wow, these look so dusty," She observed while picking up monopoly and blowing all the dust off it.

I sighed. "The last time I remember playing any of these was a few weeks before I was taken. And I highly doubt that Paul and Mum had a "Game Night" while I was missing.

Annabeth sat down on the floor and started to open Monopoly. I guess that was what we were playing.

I sat down with her and we started playing. I loved moments like these, Annabeths head was resting on my lap and she was telling me where to move her pieces. Of course she was winning and I was losing. She had me bankrupt by about $2000 dollars in 15 minutes.

I leaned back in defeat. "Wow, okay babe, you win,"

"Athena always wins," She replied, her head still resting on my lap.

I leaned down and kissed her right above her ear. She sighed, man I loved this girl.

As if reading my mind Annabeth mumbled into my lap, "I love you Seaweed Brain,"

I grinned. Only the Gods would know how I managed to get Annabeth to say such things like that to me. "I love you too Wise Girl,"

We heard an awww from the hallway, and I turned to see who it was. My Mum was standing there filming us with her phone. When she saw us she giggled like a school girl and ran away. I laughed, there was my Mother for you. She didn't particularly care that her nearly 17 year old son was cuddled on the couch with his girlfriend, saying "I love you" to each other. In fact, my Mum practically ships us.

I leaned back on to the couch behind me, and Annabeth sat up to sit beside me. I checked my watch, it was 3:38, my "friends" would be here any minute now.

Mike, Hannah and Dean would be what most teenagers would call friends. We went to parties together, hanged out at lunch and were all on the swim team. Except what I called friends was those who fought by my side, stayed with me through thick and thin and knew what I was going through. So, I didn't exactly know what Mike, Hannah and Dean were.

I heard the door bell ring and helped Annabeth up. I took in a deep breath. "You ready to meet my so called friends?" I asked her, she nodded.

**Please review! I'm planning on taking this story until the end of highschool, and maybe even beyond that so any suggestions welcome!**

**xxxPJO-EQUALS-LIFExxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Annabeth POV

Percy and I walked over to the door and her reluctantly opened it. I don't get why he wasn't super excited to see his friends, not that we get super excited much about anythings these days. After what we had been through, life is just a recovery centre.

He opened the door and out came a girl and 2 boys. The girl jumped onto Percy and and wrapped her legs around him. He half-heartedly patted her one the back and removed her from himself. I started to feel jealous, I knew I had know reason to be, Percy would never leave me, never. But for some dumb reason, the jealousy bubbled up inside of me.

Percy gave his 2 other friends man hugs. When he finished I went up to my boyfriend and grabbed his hand, hoping to send some sort of message across to that Hannah girl. I think it did the job, because she started looking at me awkwardly, taking seat on the blue and white checkered couch. And then the questions started all at once.

"Where did you go?"

"Why didn't you even say goodbye?"

"Whats with all the scars?"

"Who's the girl?"

Percy took a deep breath and put his arm around my shoulder. "I think I'm going to tell them," he whispered in to my ear. I nodded, Percy maybe a Seaweed Brain but he knows what is important and if he trusts these people, then so do I.

''Guys, this is my Girlfriend Annabeth, the one I believe you thought didn't exist," Percy explained my presence, causing many sheepish glances my way from everyone.

"Haha, sorry about that, I'm Dean," Said a boy with bright orange hair and a crooked nose. He offered out is hand and I shook it.

"So you must be Mike?" I asked a guy with hazel hair, he nodded and held out is hand to shake as well, which I took.

"And Hannah?" I turned to the girl with straight long brown hair with blonde highlights, I thought it looked disgusting an artificial. She nodded, smiling a small smile.

"Now will you answer all our questions? Dude! We knew something strange was up with you guys before and we respected that you didn't want to tell us. But now I think we are owed an explanation, I mean, we're your best friends!" Mike said, and Percy flinched at the "Best friends" bit.

Percy inhaled and we sat down on the couch opposite Hannah. We were in for a long chat.

"Okay guys, I'm going to explain everything once and for all. You will find it all really strange but you got to believe me, it's all true." Percy started.

"Finally!" Hannah replied. "Go ahead, I'm sure none of it's that strange,"

I smirked at that, and she gave me a weird glare.

"Okay... well you know about all those Greek Gods and Myths that we learnt in Greek at school a while ago?" Percy asked, the trio nodded. "Well there is no gentle way to break this but, their all real."

Hannah, Mike and Dean didn't move, their mouths were wide open and for about 5 seconds they didn't make a sound.

"You got to be joking," Dean said. "Prove it."

"Um... well okay, I'll continue, and I will in a minute Dean. So sometimes these Gods come down to earth and have ah "affairs" with mortals. And well that creates marvellous creations like me and Annabeth." Percy explained.

"Um okay," Mike started. "Who's you parents then?" he asked us slowly.

"I'm a daughter of Athena, and before you ask, "But Isn't Athena not supposed to not have children? I was born from her head, her thoughts, she didn't do anything with anyone." I stepped in, explaining who I was.

Percy then jumped in. "I'm a son of Poseidon,"

Silence.

"Doesn't that count as cheating then Percy?" Hannah asked.

I looked over to him. "Cheating?"

He gave me a sheepish grin. "I might or may not of been on the swim team a year ago at Goode?" He stated in the form of a question. Rolling my eyes I shook my head, of course he did.

More silence. Percy let go of my hand and went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. He sat it down on the table in front of us.

"Since I'm the son of Poseidon I get many of his powers." Percy broke the silence. "For example I can control water." He said as he slowly raised the water from the glass he had just put on the coffee table and sprayed it all over his friends. I silently chuckled.

"I also have the power to stay dry in water and dry off other people," He continued as he dried off his friends. "Do you believe me now?"

They nodded, eyeballs wide.

"Well that wasn't expected," Mike said.

"So do you fight any monsters?" Dean asked.

"Have you been to Olympus?" Hannah questioned.

"Wow," I said, "Slow down, we will tell you everything, according to Percy, he trusts you, and so do I. But you cannot tell a soul otherwise you will be banished to olympus." I said sternly. We made them take an oath, and then we started telling them about our adventures.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Annabeth POV

We told Hannah, Dean and Mike about all of our adventures, excluding Tartarus. We told them about how we fell in, but nothing more, none of us were ready for that yet.

At the part were Percy fell into hell for me everybody gasped. It felt like I was telling a horror story you tell at sleepovers, except everything was true.

When we had finished Hannah was crying, and both of the boys look pretty shaken up. Percy looked at the time, it read 6:30. He sighed, "You guys better go soon, we wouldn't mind if you stayed but Mum hasn't cooked enough dinner to go around." They nodded.

"So your coming back to Goode this year Percy?" asked Dean.

Percy shook his head. "Sorry guys, but I'm spending the rest of school with Annabeth in San Francisco,"

I felt slightly guilty for this whole mess. I was dragging Percy with me where I wanted to go just because of these stupid nightmares. But then again he would come to stay with me eventually, we would both get so sick of the nightmares and come calling for each other.

Percy's friends looked quite sad, I sighed.

They started to get up to leave when Mike handed Percy what looked like a party invitation. "So on Saturday? 5 days from now?" He asked Mike, and he nodded. "We're allowed to bring guests right?" He asked again, looking over at me.

"Defiantly," Mike replied. "Um ok I'll think about it," He said as he closed the door, turning to face me.

"Who's the invite from?" I questioned him.

"This kid called Alex that I used to know, he was like one of the popular dudes except he wasn't all that bad." He answered.

"I guess we will need to go shopping for some party clothes then," I said smiling at him.

He laughed. "Yeah, I don't suppose our camp-half blood shirts will quite cut it,"

I giggled and shook my head. Then Sally came into the room. "Dinners ready guys, we're having my homemade pizza,"

Percy perked up immediately, "Is it blue?"

Sally and I laughed. "What other colour would it be?" She replied, causing Percy to bounce into the kitchen like a mad man. Percy and his blue food.

We sat down for dinner and for a minute I felt normal. This was what normal people did, they sat down to share meals with their family. They didn't miss it to travel across the world to save humanity.

Percy quickly grabbed a piece of pizza and through it the fire we had in the corner, I followed his example and through a piece in the fire as well. Then we could start.

I moaned, "Sally this is SO good! Like the food at camp-half blood is real good but this!" Percy laughed across the table from me, and I hit him with my shoe.

Sally smiled, "I'm glad you like it sweetheart,"

We talked some more about how Sally's book was going and how Paul was at school. Apparently Sally's book was approved and was going to hit the shelves soon. Percy nearly choked on his food.

"Mum thats great!" He explained.

"Congratulations Sally!" I agreed.

Sally look rather blushed, "Thank you,"

After dinner we watched some pointless T.V and talked some more, and then the time hit 9:30.

"You guys better get to bed, you must still be so tired from your quests." Sally said.

We started to move into Percy's room as we heard a "Don't do anything!" from Paul. We laughed it off and headed to bed.

**Ok so not much percabeth but I promise there will be soon! REVIEW!**

**xxxPJO-EQUALS-LIFExxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, well its short but theres quite alot of percabeth so... review any suggestions!**

Chapter 6

Annabeth's POV

After we got changed we hopped into bed. Percy's bed was only a King Single, not that I really minded. I jumped in the left side of the bed and Percy went on the right. But in no time we were both in the middle and I was cuddled up to Percy.

I loved this feeling. The only time that we had ever been like this was in those horse stables on board the Argo II. Sure we had fallen asleep with each other before but that was because we were comforting each other, which I'm sure we might have to do later that night.

Percy kissed me. It was a bit more then a peck but not as hardcore as something out of a make out session. He pulled away and whispered,

"Goodnight baby, love you,"

My heart fluttered and melted, "I love you too hon,"

I kissed him, and he kissed me back, full of passion, but then he pulled away. I frowned.

"Did I do something?" I asked.

"No Wise Girl!" he replied. "Its just, I didn't know if you liked, you know, full on PDA."

I smiled, he cared about me so much. "I kind of like it Percy," I said slyly.

He raised an eyebrow, and then kissed me again. I felt like there was nothing else in he world besides me and him. He already had his shirt off and his hands were crawling up the back of mine. I shivered, his hands were cold.

He looked at me, concerned. "Can I do this?"

I nodded. He look me in the eyes. "We can take it as slow as you want babe, I understand."

"No, I love it, and I love you," I replied. "But no further than this okay, at least, yet,"

"Of course," he said. I laid on top of him and we kissed some more, it felt so good. I just wanted more and more and-

"We better stop," Percy leaned away from me. I mumbled, but obliged and gave him one last peck on the cheek. Then I snuggled up against him and slowly, we fell asleep.

"Percy!" I cried "PERCY!"

I couldn't see him, he was nowhere in sight. He said he would never leave me! I believed him, I thought he was better than this. After all we had been through, I was to dumb to see the truth. We got stuck down in Tartarus and he ran away from me, leaving me to attack these strange monsters all by myself, he didn't love me.

Maybe it would be better if I just died down here. It would be better then living a life without Percy, I may never be able to love again.

Maybe I should just-

"Annabeth!" I heard. "Wake up sweetie, its just a dream, we are safe, it's ok, I will never leave you..."

My eyes fluttered open and I saw Percy staring at me. When my eyes openedc he pulled me in close. It was just a dream.

"I don't know what I would of done if you weren't by my side right now," I whispered, tears running down my cheeks.

"You will never have to go through that, I will always be right here," Percy said, and I could of sworn that he was crying.

Sally burst through the door. "Is. Everything. Okay?" She asked, out of breath.

Percy nodded, "Annabeth just had a dream Mum, about, about hell." Sally

shook her head and sighed.

"No should have to go through that, and after all you have done, why you?" She muttered. "Goodnight guys," She smiled slyly. She closed the door and we fell back to sleep, but I just kept thinking about what she had said, Why us?

I woke up in the morning with my head lying on Percy's chest and his arm draped around my shoulder. I don't think I would ever get sick of this. Percy woke up about 10 seconds after me. He kissed my forehead, "Good morning babe,"

"Good morning," I grinned. "What time is it?"

He looked over at his alam clock, "8:45,"

"Can we just lay in bed for like 10 minutes, we never get to do this at camp," I asked him.

"Whatever you want Sweetie," he told me, and then we just laid their, together. Feeling each others presence and enjoying it while we could.


	7. Chapter 7

**Probally should of said this a while ago but everything belongs to Uncle Rick. REVIEW!**

Chapter 7

Percy POV

About 8 minutes later Mum came and knocked on my door, "Can I come in?" She asked.

I sighed, I just wanted to stay like this with Annabeth forever, nothing could be more perfect then it was right now. "Yeah," I told her reluctantly. If I had a normal Mum Annabeth and I would be rushing to move away from each other right now, but knowing Mum she wouldn't care, probably find it cute actually.

She came in and just like I predicted, she smiled. "Awww!" she said. "Paul come and look at Percy and Annabeth! And bring the camera!"

I shook my head and smirked. Paul came past our room with a camera and laughed at us. I guess we were really cute. He handed the Mums phone to her and she took a photo. Then Paul pulled her away to leave us alone, and also to go and eat breakfast. I kissed Annabeths forehead, "You look so beautiful babe,"

She blushed, and pecked me on the lips. "Perhaps we should get up now," She said, like she was annoyed. I nodded and pulled back to covers, yawning.

She grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom to get changed and have a shower. I took a plain blue t-shirt and some brown shorts and waited for her to get changed.

I just could not get over how lucky I was. I was alive (I know right!) and I had an insanely beautiful girlfriend who loved me just as much as I loved her, (I don't even know if that was possible).

But she wasn't my girlfriend, she was so much more then just that. Everyone uses the word "Girlfriend" for those who they love, but what I have for Annabeth is more then just plain old love.

What could we do to take the next step in our relationship? And I don't mean like physically, that doesn't really matter to us right now. I can't exactly propose to her considering we are only (well nearly) 17. Although I would do it right now if I could.

Then I got it, a promise ring. Not that any of us needed to promise anything to each other, we would never fall out of love of betray each other, we had been through to much to do that. And then I thought of the perfect time and place to give it to her.

Annabeth came out of the bathroom, her gorgeous golden locks falling around her shoulders. I must have been smiling like a mad man or something because she gave me a funny look. "What are you smiling about Seaweed Brain?"

I tried to get my smiling under control, no such luck. "Just about how gorgeous you are," as soon as I said it I regretted it, she hated soppy stuff.

She blushed, and surprised me with, "That was sweet, baby,". I guess we weren't ourselves anymore after Tartarus, "But never say that in public or I will have to kill you," Well, I guess we were still kind of the same.

She shook her head and I went to get changed, planning my promise ring proposal in my head full of kelp.

LINE BREAKER

When I finally got out of the bathroom, which was only like 5 minutes later (Benefits of being the son of the water god). I could see that Annabeth was lying on my bed sketching away in a sketch book I gave her before I disappeared. I sat down next to her on my still un-made bed. "What are you working on Wise Girl?"

She smirked, "Nothing that your Seaweed Brain would understand," I smiled at that.

"Well you know what your Seaweed Brain can understand?" I asked her, thinking of an idea.

She shook her head. I grinned, "How.. to.. TICKLE!"

Then suddenly she was lying below me and squealing for me to stop. I paused for a second. "I will stop," I told her, "If you give me a kiss," I whispered into her neck. She grinned and kissed me. She pulled away 5 seconds later.

"Lets go eat breakfast," She said. I helped her stand up and wrapped my arm around her waist. Then we walked into the kitchen where I smelt Blue Pancakes baking.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Annabeth POV

Percy and I were lying on the coach. Me checking Facebook and Percy sleeping. I just prayed that he wouldn't drool on me. He looked rather cute though, his head resting on my stomach and I was pushing my hand through his hair. When I think about it in normal relationships, these roles are reversed. But we know where we belong.

I hadn't had much time to spend on Facebook before, considering I was in Tartarus and was trying to save the world. I was checking out all my old friends from San Fransisco pages. It looked like they had continued on without me. It surprised me though how much they had grown, I guess it had been like 9 months. I left friend requests on all their pages and checked my feed.

I bet you're wondering how I was alive right now, considering I was using a phone and no monsters have come to hunt me down.

Well just before we started our quest, Leo made us all iPhones so that we could contact each other if needed. He had made them monster proof, so it was safe for us to use.

We all had them personally designed to our likings. Mine was silver-greyish with small sea green writing at the bottom saying WG+SW FOREVER. I loved that bit so much, it always kept my hopes up (or brought me to tears) when Percy was missing.

Percy's phone was not designed by him because Leo had made all our phones before we picked him up. I tried my best though, it was blue and the same inscription as mine down the bottom in silver-grey. I'm pretty sure he loves it though.

Since Leo had been able to create monster proof phones, Camp halfblood was on Facebook. I scrolled though and commented on how much I was missing everyone and what fun it looked like I was missing.

Leo. Leo, the one who had risked his life for us. He had so much to live for, and he had know that he was a demigod for less then a year. No one deserved to die that way, not even the most horrible person in the world. He sacrificed himself so that we could defeat Queen Dirt Face, and that we could all live.

I couldn't help silent tears falling down my cheeks, I have become more emotional since hell, and it was hard to control my emotions anymore. I switched my phone off and placed it on the table, burying my head into Percy's body. He slowly sat up when he heard me crying.

"Hey, shhh, whats wrong Wise Girl?" He asked full of concern. He kissed my forehead and stroked my hair.

I wiped away my tears, "I was just thinking of Leo,"

He sighed. "I know babe, I keep thinking of him to. I keep reminding myself to call him to fix our closest door or something but then I have to remember, he's gone."

I laid my head on his shoulder and let the tears flow. "Why did we get stuck with this Percy? All these prophecies and stuff. Why do we deserve them all?"

"Annabeth, just think about the plus side. It has all brought us closer together, making us unbreakable."

"You will never leave me right Percy?" I asked him. "Not for any other girl, or if I go crazy, you will always be right here?"

"Always, I never want to be separated from you, ever again. We are going to finish high school, then finish college in New Rome, and then we will get married and start a family. I will always be right here."

I was sobbing like a crazy woman now, but these were happy tears. What did I ever do to deserve someone like this to love me? I kissed his lips.

"I love you baby,"

"I love you to," He smiled, "As long as were together."

That had become something of a quote between us now, a symbol that we will always be one, always be together.

We laid back down and my phone beeped. I picked it up and saw that it was Piper, with 2 simple words, call me.

I call her straight away and put it against my ear. Percy leans in to me so he can hear too.

Piper picks up straight away.

"He's back!" She says.

"Wait, who do you mean?"

"LEO!"

Wait, how was that possible? We had seen him die, sure we didn't have his body but-

"Festus!" I yell, sitting up and nearly knocking Percy over. I helped him up and pulled him against my phone.

"Yes!" Piper exclaimed. "Festus took Leo to Ogigia and then revived him. Then Leo rescued Calypso and now he's back!"

I looked over at Percy, he looked so shocked but so happy at the same time. I normally I would have something against Calypso for trying to steal Percy but now I know that will never happen. I squeeze his hand, smiling.

"Bring the rest of the Seven over right now Pipes to my Mums apartment, we need to see this guy for our selves." Percy told her.

"Oh hi Percy!" Piper greeted. "Yep, um, okay, see you in 20 minutes?"

"Sounds like a plan," I replied. She hanged and I turned to Percy and flung my arms around him.

"I guess I can get Leo to fix that door now," he joked, and I just laughed.

We snuggled back into the couch and I started thinking about all our times together on the Argo II, and how the rest of the 7, Reyna, Nico, Coach Hedge and everyone else will always hold a place in my heart, (The small bit that wan't full of Percy,).

But then I started thinking about all my old friends and how we were going to have to tell them our secret. It wouldn't be fair to them to think they were my only friends, well, camp was more like family.

Then I couldn't help thinking how weird it will be to go back to a normal life in High school. With Jocks and sluts and the whole experience. All my old friends will be going crazy, wondering where on earth I got off to. I will try and keep my demigod thing a secret to them, but it probably won't last for long. But I knew one thing for sure.

I couldn't wait to be a normal (as I could be) teenager again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Annabeth POV

"Guys, I'm home!" Sally said as she came through the door, she had been out at the book publishers talking about a book she was trying to get published.

Percy and I sat up on the couch and yawned simultaneously. Percy grinned at me and I giggled. Why did he make me feel so girly sometimes?

We walked over to the kitchen where Sally was unpacking food she must of bought at the supermarket on the way home. "Mum, guess what we found out!" Percy burst, unable to keep his excitement to himself.

"What sweetie?" Sally asked.

"Leo's alive!" He exclaimed. Sally looked shocked. She had heard how he had died, she recovered quite quickly though, I guess she hadn't met him in person before so it didn't have that much of an effect.

"Thats great! How?" She asked sharing out excitement through a lot of confusion.

We explained how Festus had revived him when they landed on Ogigia so Leo could rescue Calypso. When we mentioned her, Sally gave Percy a funny look.

"That was the island-" Percy cut her off.

"Yeah, Mum, it is."

Sally nodded her head and gave us both hugs. I loved Sally's hugs, they were so full of caring and understanding and they made me feel as safe as a demigod could be. She released us and we told her that the rest of the 7 and probably some extras would be coming over in about 10 minutes. She smiled and went to her room to get changed. I went retrieved my phone from my pocket and started punching in the Pizza places number.

Percy looked over my shoulder and nodded. It was already 5:05 PM so by the time everyone gets here they will start to get hungry. I ordered 6 pizzas, I didn't exactly know how many people were coming but I thought that should be enough.

When I had finished I realised that everyone would be here in about 5 minutes.

"Hey Percy I'm just going to get changed," I told him as I looked down to my tracksuit pants and tank top.

"Sure, do you think I look okay?" He asked me. He was wearing a camp halfblood t-shirt and shorts, he looked fine to me.

"I think you look very handsome," I stated. I leaned on my tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which he turned his head around so I was kissing his gorgeous lips. I stopped and hugged him, then went to go get changed.

I got dressed into my denim shorts and put on a grey tank top. I released my hair from its pony tail and let my curls out. I looked at the streak in my hair which was grey, it had now become even more vibrant ever since Percy and I's fall together. It was a memory of pain and suffering, but I liked even so because it was a reminder that I had got through it, and Percy had too, and that we were both safe.

I went back outside of Percy's- well I guess it was more like our room now, and found Percy leaning by the door. I joined him and he took my hand. I sighed, and then the door bell rang.

Percy opened the door with no hesitation that he had when his mortal friends came over. Our friends came running through the door. I counted the Seven, Reyna, Nico and Calypso. When Percy saw the Calypso he froze for a moment. But then, she did something that I never excepted. Calypso came over and gave me a hug. I was surprised for a moment but then I relaxed and hugged her back.

"Your so lucky to have him..." She whispered in my ear. I nodded, agreeing completely, and then let go of her. She went over to Percy and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Percy blushed and gave her a light hug, still a bit fazed by the fact she was in his house.

She went back and grabbed Leo's hand, smiling shyly. Leo. Percy and I just started at him for a few seconds, taking in his presence. Everything was silent for a few seconds.

"What are you waiting for?" Leo asked. "Hot McShizzle is back baby!" He yelled to the roof tops. I shook my head and laughed, he certainly was.

Percy and I wrapped him in a three way hug. He laughed lightly and then hugged us back.

"You are a real Hero Leo, what you did, knowing that you might not come back alive-" Percy told him. He sighed and nodded. Leo wrapped his arm around Calypso, and kissed her lightly on the cheek. I was happy for him, he was finally looked whole.

We exchanged hugs with everyone else. I noticed that Nico and Reyna were holding hands. I could see Percy smiling at this, he was such a match maker.

"Nico, come over here buddy," Percy motioned him over. Nico let go of Reyna's hand and slowly went over to Percy. "Now, we didn't finish our discussion. What do you mean I'm not your type?"

I laughed, Nico looked very uncomfortable. He looked around at his audience and cringed.

"Percy," I chided, "Leave the poor guy alone!"

He pouted, but followed my orders.

For the rest of the night we ate Pizza and talked about everything from Camp to our adventures on the Argo II. Then the time turned to 9:45, everyone really had to go.

I wouldn't see anyone until Percy's secret Birthday Party I was planning for him, so I gave Hazel, Piper and Reyna big hugs and whispered my plans in their ears, telling them to spread it around. They nodded and hugged me back. I would love to see them more often, but their camp activities restricted them from seeing us to often.

Percy hugged the boys, giving Nico a slap on the back. I rolled my eyes, he was never going to get over the "Your just not my type" thing Nico had said.

We got everyone out the door, Percy and I sighed, smiling at each other.

"You sure you're okay Perce?" I asked him.

He leaned against the wall. "As long as I have you babe, I will be fine. Calypso just brings back, confusing memories."

"Confusing?"

"I had to figure out my feelings for you Annabeth, thats the whole reason I came back. I could of avoided all of those difficult times, to live peacefully on an island. But it was there on Ogigia I realised I needed you, that I loved you..."

My heart was melting, he could be so sweet sometimes. He wrapped me in a tight reassuring hug. Sometimes, hugs like these could be even better then any kiss we could ever have.

"Do you ever regret any of it?" I asked him. He shook his head and kissed mine.

"Never."

I loved this seaweed brain so much.

**Sorry it took me so long to update!**

**Please Review! Please add some suggestions? And follow my Instagram! fxndxm_gxrl**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Percy's POV

Both Annabeth and I didn't feel very tired yet, so I suggested we watched a movie. Annabeth agreed and I lead her over to where we kept all of our movies. Most of them were quite childish because ever since I had arrived at Camp Half-Blood, I didn't have much time for movies.

Annabeth looked through them. "Anything you want to watch?" I asked her.

"Not particularly," She replied, placing the movies she had gotten out carefully back in to the draw.

"I'll turn on the T.V and see if there is anything we can watch on now," I told her. She nodded and sat on the couch. I quickly ran to our room and grabbed the blanket that was on the end of the bed. I came back and sat down next to Annabeth, throwing the blanket over both of us. She snuggled up to me and I kissed her lightly.

"I love you so much Wise Girl, always remember that," I whispered in her ear, pushing a piece of her hair behind her it.

She smiled. "I love you too Seaweed Brain, forever and ever and ever... Wow that sounded cheesy," I shook my head laughing and kissed her again. We pulled away ever so slightly so that out noses were still touching. We were both smiling, we were both in so much love.

Annabeth cuddled up next to me again and I turned on the T.V. After a lot of searching we settled on Finding Nemo, which was playing on the Disney channel. I got quite excited when Annabeth suggested that we watch it, Finding Nemo was my favourite movie when I was younger.

About half way through the movie, Annabeth told me to turn the movie off, she wanted to go to sleep. I looked at the clock on the T.V screen, it was about 11:30. I turned it off and picked her up in my arms, she didn't decline. I started to carry her towards our room when I ran in to Mum on the way.

She looked at us and sighed, "You guys are going to be forever Percy, you know that right?" She whispered, trying not to wake up Annabeth.

"I know Mum," I blushed. She ruffled my hair and shooed me off to bed. When I got to our room I laid her down on the bed, not bothering to wake her up to get changed, she looked to peaceful.

I got changed though, and I was half way naked with only my boxers on when Annabeth decided it would be a good time to wake up.

When she saw me her eyes went wide, staring at my lower bit. "Like what you see Wise Girl?" I asked her as I grabbed my boxer shorts and headed towards the bathroom to get changed in there.

She bit here lip shook her head, refusing to give in. I went to get changed in the bathroom. I came back when I had finished and then I lied next to her and kissed her neck. "Ok," she admitted, "You do look pretty good in your boxers,"

"Thank you Wise Girl," I told her with a smirk on my face.

She smacked my chest, "Don't boast Perce, you're not that dashing,"

Then, slowly, we talked away to sleep...

**Ok I know this is short but I promise to try and update tomorrow. I should have time, I'm stuck at my grandparents. Please REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Told you I would update today! Please tell me what you think! It really makes my day, good or bad news...**

Chapter 11

Annabeth's POV

I woke up to screams. Beside me, the bravest person I had ever know was crying out as if in pain, clutching his pillow for dear life.

Tears rolled down my cheeks, was this how Percy saw me when I was having nightmares?

I pushed my hand through his hair. "Shhh, Baby, we're okay now, shhh, we're okay." I continued whispering into his ear until he had calmed down a bit, and was now just crying.

I hated to see him like this, his pain was my pain, we were one traumatised body, who would never be the same.

Perc

y's eyelids fluttered open and when he saw me, he wrapped me in one of those incredibly tight hugs like he had just thought that he had lost me forever. We stayed like that, crying into each others shoulders until we heard Sally open the door.

We broke apart and Sally came in with two Hot Chocolates. I'm glad that she respected us enough to leave us alone when we go through this sort of things, it helps when theres just Percy and I, no distractions.

She kissed Percy's now burning forehead and gave me a hug, then let us be as if she had not been there at all.

Percy breaths had finally reached a normal speed, and we just sat there, sipping our Hot Chocolates and holding our other hands. When I had finished I put my Mug on the bed side table. In a few minutes Percy gave me his to put there as well. I looked in it, he didn't finish. I put it down and sighed... These situations would be so much worse if I was in the other side of the country, I don't want to think about what would happen.

"...Percy?"

"Yeah?"

I released a breath, "Do you want to talk about your dream? It might make you feel better..."

He nodded and laid down onto his pillow. I laid down on his chest, he played with my hair...

"It was, right when I was holding on the edge-" his voice cracked. I didn't press him to go on.

"I understand," I reassured him, I let my eyes close, still listening to the sounds of Percy's breathing, trying to match mine with his.

"If only I had been a little bit stronger," He put himself down. "I should of trained harder, I should of-"

"Percy," I cut him off. "It was the Fates... they decided for it to happen, nothing you could have done, could have pulled me from those webs."

I felt him kiss my hair at the top of my head. "Thank you," he said. "I know, it's just those dreams feel so real. I felt like I was really there and I had no idea what was going to happen next, if I was going to lose you.."

I turned my body around so that I was lying right on top of him. I leaned down and kissed him, and he kissed me back, and then we started a full on make-out session.

After a full minutes a pulled away and laid next to him again. "I love you Seaweed Brain, so, so much..."

"I love you too Wise Girl, forever and ever and ever. Wow that really does sound cheesy." He replied. I smirked, I had a feeling that I had started something.

We settled back down, and a question popped in to my head.

"Percy, do you think that the fates will leave us alone now, after everything we've been through?"

He let out a sigh, "I don't know Annabeth, I certainly hope so, but I swear nothing that they can do will ever separate us, as long as we're together things will be okay."

"As long as we're together..." I replied, suddenly feeling quite tired, and I felt like I was slowly, falling asleep, again.

**Next time that I will be able to update might be on tuesday of thursday... And I promise a Percabeth Date soon!**

**Until Next time, please review and give me some suggestions!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Annabeth's POV

By the time I woke up, it was 9:45 and I could hear the shower running, Percy. He's probably been in there for like an hour, he tends to do that when he gets worried, or had been.

We had one of those showers where you pulled a sheet around the outside of the shower so you couldn't see inside of it. So I guess it wasn't that awkward when I knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," he replied, sounding a bit distant.

I opened the door and let myself in. I grabbed my toothbrush and started cleaning my teeth, not knowing what else to do, just wanting to be within some close distance of Percy. I heard the water stop running and I grabbed Percy's towel and put my hand through the sheet. Normally he didn't need it, but his mind was obviously else where. He mumbled a "thank you," and gladly took the towel from me. He came out a few seconds with the towel wrapped around his waist, and inclosed me in a hug. He got me a bit wet, but I didn't care. Silence filled the air and e didn't say anything, we didn't need to.

Breathing into each others shoulders, eyes clenched shut, only him and I in the world.

He pulled back a bit so that his mouth was right above my ear, "Thank you for helping me last night..." he told me in a hushed voice.

"Anytime, and you help me..." I replied, reaching up to give him a kiss.

Percy cleared his throat, "Do you want to go out tonight Annabeth? I think the last time we had anything like a date was back in Rome...

I nodded, smiling. "Me too, and I would love too..."

I passed him his clothes and exited the bathroom. I heard my phone beep on the bedside table, and went to pick it up. It was a message from Facebook, some of my friends had replied.

I entered my password immediately, 9473, and opened up Facebook. One of my friends who I guess I had been kind of close to, was in New York at the moment, and was leaving tomorrow. She sent me a message saying that she wanted to catch up.

I thought for a moment, I was here to spend time with Percy, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I went out for a few hours... Wait? What am I kidding? He can't tell me what to do! In fact he doesn't tell me what to do... Now I am so confused...

As long as I'm back by the time Percy wanted to go out, it will be fine. I replied saying I would love too, and that we could meet at Starbucks down the road from my place at 10:30. She replied a few minutes later, saying that she would be there. She sounded really excited...

Percy came out of the bathroom dressed, "Hey Wise Girl," he smiled slyly.

"Hey," I smiled back. "Um, what time do you want to go out?" I asked.

He thought for a moment, "Hm, what about we leave at about 5:30?"

I nodded, "That sounds good, but I'm just going out with my friend Cayla, she went to my old school...". I bit my lip, I had just said all of that in the form of a question.

He frowned, "Annabeth you don't need to ask me about going out with your friends... You can do whatever you want. I won't tell you to do anything or stop you from doing anything. I don't own you."

Why was my Seaweed Brain so sweet sometimes? "I know, it's just..."

"It's fine babe," He pecked me on the lips. "What time are you going?"

"I have to be at Starbucks down the road by 10:30." I told him, and he nodded. Percy held his arms out as if presenting the door. I laughed at him and grabbed some clothes from our closet. Then I went inside the bathroom.

Percy's POV

This was perfect, I could finally go out shopping for that promise ring I wanted to give to Annabeth. I decided to call Grover to see if he wanted to come and help me, considering I had no idea what type of ring to get Annabeth...

I grabbed my phone and called him. Unfortunately he was too busy to come, with all of his Lord of the Wild stuff on.

"Don't work yourself to hard G-Man," I advised him.

He laughed, "Don't worry, I'm about to take sometime off, maybe I will dropped by on your Birthday."

My Birthday, thats right... it was like in 5 days, 3 days before Annabeth and I flew out to San Fransisco.

"That would be great G-Man, See you then."

"Bye Kelp Head," he said hanging up, bringing back my old nickname that Thalia made for me.

I was a bit disappointed that Grover couldn't help me but then I got an even better idea. I called Tyson and just that I had hoped, he was with our Dad working at his, well, "Summer Job" under the ocean.

"Hey Tyson I was kind of hoping that you would do me a favour..." I began.

"Anything Brother!"

"Um... I was wondering if you could make me, you know, something like a promise ring that I could give to Annabeth?"

"BROTHER IS GETTING MARRIED!" Tyson yelled.

I tensed up, holding the phone away from my ear so that I didn't receive ear damage.

"NO! At least, not yet..." I told him quickly, so that he wouldn't go around telling anyone we we're getting married. If that news got to Poseidon he would tell Athena, and I would be in some deep shist.

"Oh," Tyson replied, sounding a bit disappointed. "Then what is a Promise Ring?"

"It's a ring that you give to people basically to promise your love for them will be forever, or that you will Marry them one day..."

"So Brother will get married?" Tyson asked me.

I chuckled, "Yeah, eventually buddy,"

"Ok, what do you want it to look like? I can start now?"

I thought for a moment. "Ummm, I think perhaps a twisty one, with sea green and silver lines through them... And can you in script inside the ring WG + SB forever?"

"Yes Brother!" Tyson replied. "See you soon! I will go get started!"

"See you soon Buddy," I hanged up and put the phone down, right as Annabeth came out of the bathroom.

She looked at the clock which read 10:15. "I think I need to get going..." She told me, coming over to lean on her tiptoes, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "What are you going to do all day?"

I replied truthfully, "I'm going to go down and visit my Dad and Tyson." She nodded.

"Bye Seaweed Brain,"

"Bye Wise Girl," I said, returning her kiss.

She grabbed her phone and purse and headed out the door.

"Call me if you run into any monsters!" I called after her.

"I will!" She replied, I smiled. I loved how she knew I knew that she could handle herself, but still let me help out with even the simplest things because she knew I wanted too.

I went into the kitchen and suddenly realised Annabeth and I hadn't had breakfast, well, I figured she would get herself something while she was out.

I grabbed the blue toaster we had out of the kitchen closet and popped two pieces of bread into it. While I was waiting for the toast to pop, I decided that as soon as I had finished eating I would go down and visit Tyson and Dad.

While I was halfway through eating my toast with blueberry jam, I saw Mum and Paul coming through the door with groceries.

"Hey Mum," I said through bites of toast.

"Hey sweetie," She answered, ruffling my hair. "Wheres that girlfriend of yours?"

I loved how she referred to Annabeth like that. "She's meeting some old friend at Starbucks down the road. And 2 things, a) When I finish eating this I'm going to visit... Dad," Mums face appeared to be blank, and Paul's was too. "And b) Annabeth and I are going out tonight, so,"

"Thats fine Sweetie," Mum told me.

"Where will you two be going?" Paul asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know, maybe we'll get take-away burgers and go eat them in the park... We'll do something nice. We haven't been able to in a while..."

Mum sighed, "You really know how to treat a girl Percy..."

I laughed, "Yeah, thanks to Athena. When we first started going out she put things in to my mind about how to treat her daughter and what to do. Well, I already had how to treat her covered, but those what to do things come in handy once in a while."

Mum and Paul laughed, and went over to the kitchen to unpack the groceries. "Have you booked your plane tickets for San Fransisco yet?" Mum yelled from across the hallway.

"Yeah! We're leaving on the Friday, so that we have the weekend to settle in before we start school."

I finished eating and came in to the kitchen to wash my plate. "So you will be staying with Annabeth?" She asked.

I nodded. "And we will be going to Landu High, which is like a 5 minute walk away from their house.

She nodded. "I'll miss you Percy... Promise to call me or IM me whenever you can okay?"

"Of course Mum, I'll miss you too, it's just, Annabeth..." I stumbled with my words. Mum pulled me in for a hug.

"I understand Percy," We stayed like that for a few seconds, and then broke apart.

"I'll miss you too Paul," I told him. He smiled.

"It's feels different without you here Percy, I'll miss you too."

I dried my plate (just by touching it) and put it away. "I'm going to go now..." I told them. They nodded.

"Have fun!" Paul called out.

"Say hi to Tyson for me! Tell him he's welcome anytime if he wants a break from working so hard!" Mum called, she didn't think that Tyson should be working as hard as he was.

"Okay!" I told her as I closed the door.

**I hope to update soon! I know some of you were asking for a Percabeth Date! Be patient! Its coming up! Please review, follow and fav! Hopefully this sets the story line out a bit better, don't forget Alexs party is coming up! With ****_Hannah..._**

**_xxxPJO-EQUALS-LIFExxx_**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

**Ok so I might get a lot of details wrong about Starbucks because I'm Aussie and I think we only have like 1 in the entire country... I actually did live in America for 2 years but I was like 6&7 years old and I don't remember much. So please forgive me:)**

Annabeth's POV

I entered Starbucks and looked at the time, it was only 10:24. I decided to wait for her before I ordered anything and I found a table for two people in the corner of the cafe. I took it and placed my phone and purse on the table.

I liked my purse, Percy brought it for me when we were out shopping, before Hera had to but in and give him amnesia. Shiny grey with sea greenish stitching, Percy said it was perfect for me. I complained that I already had a purse and didn't need another, but he didn't listen and went to buy it anyway.

I looked at it and smiled, I was such a lucky girl.

I heard the door open and I looked up, Cayla walked through the door, looking around trying to find me. When she did, she smiled really big and came over to me. I smiled at the sight of her, she hadn't changed very much.

I stood up and went over to give her a hug. We sat back down and of course she started talking straight away.

"Okay Chase, you owe me an explanation! Who, What, When, Where, Why, How!" Cayla burst, slipping her bag off her shoulder and placing it carelessly in between her feet.

The original plan was that I wasn't going to tell her unless need be. Percy only told his friends because he actually knew them for quite a while. As much as I wanted to tell her, I decided it was best to stick to my plan, it will work.

"Wow..." I replied, holding out my hand in a stop motion. "Calm down, I will explain..."

She nodded and took a breath. "So, what in hell happened to you? You were at school one day like everything was fine and then you got a call from your Camp and told us you had to go. Okay Annabeth, we can understand a few days but almost a year?"

I took in a deep breath. "Okay so basically that call was about how my stupid boyfriend went missing and we liter-"

"Wait," Cayla shrieked. "YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

I nodded. "And then we realised that my cow of an step grand-mother, had kidnapped him and of course to top it all off he received a serious case of Amnesia. Luckily we found him though and he still remembered me.

"Awww..." Cayla smiled, resting her face on her palm and her elbow on the wooden table. "He remembered you?"

I nodded again, "Yeah, anyway and then all this family stuff happened and we ended up in hell but we're fine now so..."

"Are you still together?" She asked.

"After everything he's done for me, I'm not letting him go anywhere."

Cayla sighed. "You know Annabeth, we all missed you a lot when you left. When you found me on Facebook I was so happy!"

Maybe I could classify these people as friends. "Thanks Cayla,"

"So what are you doing for school?" She asked.

I heard my stomach rumble, and then I remembered I hadn't had breakfast. "Sorry," I laughed. "I'm going to get something to eat and maybe some tea, do you want anything? I'll answer all of your questions in a minute."

She nodded and stood up with me to go get some food. I grabbed some tea and some of the nice banana bread they sold there and sat back down.

"Okay," I said, taking a sip of my tea. "Where were we?"

"School."

"Oh yeah, you'll be happy about this! I'm going back to Landu this year! And my boyfriends coming with me!"

I think Cayla nearly choked on her coffee, "Thats great!" she stuttered. "I'm not going to tell anyone though okay? Everyone is going to be so surprised!"

I grinned, I really couldn't wait.

"So," Cayla began. "Where is that boyfriend of yours going to stay?"

"With me,"

This time I think Cayla actually did choke on her coffee. "And your dads okay with that?" she let out a little shriek. "He'll be staying in the guest bedroom though right Annabeth?"

I shrugged. "I told you, we practically went through hell together. We get nightmares when we aren't sleeping together. So yes, he will be sleeping in my room. And I don't think my dad realises this yet..."

Cayla's eyes opened wide, "Have you done anything?"

Then it was my turn to shriek, "NO! I mean, I wouldn't mind but no, we haven't..."

Cayla let out some air. "How long have you and-"

"Percy"

"Awww, cute name. How long have you and Percy been together?"

"Well we have know each other since we were 12 and we started dating at the end of Summer last year. Our 1 year anniversary is coming up soon."

She sighed a little, "Is he cute?"

I stifled a small laugh, "I guess?"

A tiny smile emerged on her lips. "I'm so happy for you Annabeth,"

"Thanks, these last few months have been really difficult but I got through it, and now I couldn't be happy,"

Cayla looked like she wanted to press on what I went through, but she didn't. "You know you've matured a lot since I last saw you," she said instead.

"I guess thats what difficult times do for you-" And of course I end up hearing the minotaurs screech down the street.

"I'm so sorry..." I told Cayla. "I'll see you back at school, I have to go, it's really important-"

Her face dropped a little, "It's okay, text me when you get back to San Fransisco, we should catch up and I need to meet your boy,"

I nodded and gave her a quick hug. Then I grabbed my phone and purse and out the door. I hit 1 on speed dial and pulled out my dagger strapped to my thigh. It was time to make gold dust.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Percy POV

My phone started ringing when I was half way down to the beach. I had this immediate feeling that something wasn't right.

It was Annabeth. I switched the direction I was walking in back towards my house and picked up the pace. I answered my phone.

"Where are you? What is it?" I said as soon as I had answered.

"Minotaur," She said, out of breath.

"Shist," I cursed under my breath.

"I'm in the alley just off Starbucks, meet me there?"

"I'll be there in like, minutes," I told her, hanging up the phone and placing it in my pocket. I broke out into a run. Within minutes I made it to Starbucks and then followed the noise of my girlfriend beating up a monster.

When I found her, she was doing pretty well. She had the monster cornered in the alley and was just about to give him a life ending stab but then something really unexpected happened, she stopped, like she was frozen in time, and just fell to the ground.

While the monster was still confused, a ran over, pulling riptide out of my pocket, and killed him.

I leaned down and realised Annabeth was okay, she didn't receive any injuries to bad. I brushed some of the golden dust off her forehead and lightly placed my lips there, "We're okay now,"

She let out a tired sigh and I helped her up. We realised that she had twisted her ankle, it must of still been a bit fragile ever since she broke it right before Tartarus. Annabeth kept wincing whenever she put pressure on her foot so I leaned down, motioning for her to get on my back. She nodded and climbed on, and then we started walking home.

On the way I realised that I couldn't go visit Dad and Tyson anymore, I just couldn't. I had to take care of Annabeth.

After a few minutes of thinking I started an empathy conversation with Grover in my head.

"Um, hey, Grover... Is this a good time?"

It only took him a few minutes to respond. "Yeah, save me from boredom Perce! I'm just sitting around waiting for Juniper to get back from her "Girls day out". And all the rest of my meetings were canceled today."

I let out a sigh of relief. "I was wondering if you could do me a favour?"

"Anything!"

"Um well you see I was going to go visit Tyson and Poseidon today and get the promise ring that Tyson made me to give Annabeth, but then she ran into a monster. She's okay but I don't want to leave her side..."

"What monster?"

"Minotaur,"

"Ah, so what are you getting at?"

"I was wondering if you could call Tyson and get him to give the ring to you, and perhaps you can give it to me on when you come over on My Birthday? Only if thats not to much trouble..."

"Thats fine Percy, It's really no trouble. So your giving Annabeth a promise ring hey?"

"Yeah... Not that I really need to promise her anything. Thanks a lot G-Man, you saved the day,"

"It's cool, take care of Annabeth, I can here Juniper coming... see you Kelp Head!"

"Bye G-Man,"

Well that was one problem solved. I just had to trust that Tyson would do a good job on the ring.

We walked a bit further, the air was full of silence. But then, small sobs that only could be heard by my ears started to fill it. Annabeth buried her face into my shoulder, and I found a seat along the road, and sat her down there.

"Shhh, I whispered, taking a seat next to her. She rested her head onto my shoulder and continued crying her small, silent, sobs. I began playing with her hair and within about a minute, she calmed down. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She wiped some of her tears away. "I just, I don't know what happened out there Perce. I just, darkness. It felt like I was blind again..."

"Like a flash back? Caused by just seeing the monster?" I asked her carefully.

"Exactly." She confirmed. "I just felt so helpless you know? I should be able to save myself. Without you, I would be dead right now."

I pulled her close. "Annabeth, you are not weak. You are one of the seven, a hero of olympus. You have deserved those titles. You don't always have to be able to rescue yourself, we've been through a lot, it's okay."

She thought for a moment. "You really think so?"

"I know so," I told her. "Lets get you back home,"

I detached myself from her and leaned down again, and she got on my back. "Hows your ankle?"

"I'll live, it's not the end of the world," she sighed. "I really do love you so much Seaweed Brain, I don't know where I would be without you,"

I smiled a bit, "I love you too Wise Girl, forever and ever and ever,"

Annabeth kissed the top of my ear and I turned the corner, we were home.

As we went up the elevator, Annabeth asked me, "Are you getting tired yet? You just ran all those blocks and now you've just carried me home,"

"I'm fine Wise Girl, don't worry about me..."

"But I do-"

"Seriously, I'm fine..."

"Okay..."

The elevator stopped on our floor and I went over to our apartment building, 5B. Knocking on the door, I heard someone inside, which was good considering I had forgotten my keys.

Paul opened the door and immediately chaffered us inside when he saw our tired and beaten faces.

I laid Annabeth down on the couch and went to get her some nectar. She drank a small bit but then refused to have more. "Percy! It's not that bad! Your going to blow me up!"

I ignored her, "Are you feeling better?"

She nodded, "Yeah, just a bit tired. Thank you for carrying me home," She pecked my cheek. "Now go visit your Dad and brother,"

I shook my head, "No, I'm going to stay here and be by your side."

"You can go-"

"No..." I told her firmly. "I'm staying right here."

Paul came over with a wet cloth, and placed it on Annabeth's forehead. "What happened?" he asked.

"Minotaur." I replied, dabbing the wet cloth on her head.

"Are you still going to see your Dad?"

I shook my head. Paul went away and I held Annabeth's hand. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah Seaweed Brain, never been better,"

"Liar,"

She lifted her self up a bit and I sat down next to her. She lied on me and I wrapped my arms firmly around her waist. Together as one.

"Seaweed Brain, tell me a story..." Annabeth asked, yawing.

"What kind of story?"

"I don't know, something that happened when I wasn't there... What about your achilles heal?" She asked me, placing her hand under my shirt, feeling the exact spot that only she knew, making me shiver.

I sighed. I remembered that so well, it was just under a year ago. "Well Nico told me the only way I would survive was if I thought of things that I needed to stay alive for. At first I started thinking about Mum, grover, you, tyson and everyone else, but then I realised that-"

"That..."

My voice cracked a bit. "That you were the real reason that I needed to live. Memories came flooding back of you and I started to see you in more colour. Then, I saw your hand, and I reached out to grab it. You lifted me out of the river styx."

"But, but now it's gone..." she said, taking her hand off of my back. "You don't have immortality anymore."

"I may not have immortality Annabeth, but you are my achilles heal. Look at me now! I mean if something worse had happened, I would have been just as hurt as you, just in a different way."

Annabeth looked up at me, and smiled. I used my thumb to wipe a tear from her cheek. "You know your the only one who can make me cry like this Seaweed Brain. You're my achilles heal too,"

I leaned down and kissed her, just with a little bit of passion.

"You know we can't exactly have "comfort" sessions like this when we move to San Fransisco. Helen's a stay at home Mum and Dad gets home at 6-ish." Annabeth said, pulling away.

"Then we better make the most of it while it lasts..." I said, just as Paul walked into the room.

"Um, sorry to ah, interrupt but I just got a call and I need to fill in for someone at summer school. Percy your Mum's busy at the publishers trying to get her preferred cover for her book. So you have the house to your selves." He told us. "Don't doing anything you wouldn't do with Chiron watching you okay?"

Annabeth blushed, and I nodded. "See you then," Paul said, and walked out the door.

I turned to face Annabeth again. "You want to move this "comfort" session to the bedroom?"

She shook her head, "You're such a Seaweed Brain," she concluded.

I grinned and picking her up bridal style, took her to the bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Annabeths POV

I had never really been to a full out mortal party before.

I didn't even remember the party that Percy had got invited to until lunchtime on Friday. We were half way through eating when it just popped into my mind.

I placed down my half eaten toastie, "Percy?"

"Yeah?" he answered, placing down his toastie as well, full.

"Are we going to that party tomorrow night? I mean if we are we need to go out shopping right now because I have nothing to wear."

He thought for a moment. "I really would like to go, see all of my old friends, but there are going to be all these sluts there who think that I made up the whole "girlfriend" act last year, and always tried to make me their boyfriend."

I stared at him. "And you rejected all of them?"

"Every single one,"

I nodded. "Percy, I really don't mind. Just because a few girls have flirted with doesn't mean I'm upset, I trust you."

"So, you don't mind?" He asked me.

"Not one bit. As long as I'm there to fend off those stupid girls, its all good,"

Percy gave me a small smile, "Sounds like a plan Wise Girl. So, we going shopping? If we are then we need to get Mums old crutches out of the laundry room,"

I nodded, my ankle still wasn't fully healed from yesterday, I had been hopping around on my left foot all day. "Yeah, just let me go grab my purse as well. Do you have your wallet?"

"I got it," He told me, pulling it out of his pocket. I hopped over to our room to get mine. When I came out Percy was washing the dishes with his mum.

"Sally we're just going shopping if thats okay," I told her as I walked over.

"Thats okay darling, Percy just told me," she answered. "Go have fun!"

Percy took my purse so that I could use both hands on the crutches, "Bye mum," he said.

We exited the apartment building and Percy hailed a cab. We had decided to post-phone our date for a few days, so we could give time for my ankle to heal a little bit more. I didn't mind though, this last week all so with him has been like one incredibly long date.

When we finally got to the shops I dragged him straight in to target. When he realised where we were going he just laughed. "Got something to say Seaweed Brain?" I ask him, giving him a look.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "It's just, you know I doubt most girls, knowing their going to a party tomorrow night, we choose TARGET to get their outfit!"

I shook my head. "Target has lots of nice clothes. They are also very cheap. You watch me Percy, I will make an outfit to die for out of this shop!"

"Careful" said Percy, "Your Aphrodite is showing." I swear if my hands didn't have to hold the stupid crutches I would smack him right then and there.

I took him to the woman's section and as we pasted all of the underwear, Percy put his hand up to cover his eyes.

"Percy, what are you doing? It's just underwear!"

"My pretty virgin eyes," he mumbled.

**Okay so this next bit is a alternated version of MOA. I read it in another fanfic once and I really liked the idea of it. **

I just shook my head. "Oh come on Percy! It's not like you haven't seen me in this kind of stuff!" It was true. During their time in Tartarus the weather was crazy. During the day it would be blistering hot, Percy and I would have to strip down to their underwear to survive the heat. When night came along the temperature would drop back down to unbearable temperatures. We would then toss all of our clothes back on and huddle together to stay warm.

Percy blushed, "Yeah, but... You know lets move out of this section!"

We moved to the woman's clothing area and after a fair bit of hopping, I managed to find a rather nice white top to wear, which I would tuck into a grey skirt. I came out of the change room to show Percy who was waiting outside.

"Do you like it?" I asked him.

He looked me up and down, and then enveloped me in his arms. "You look amazing babe, you really could find a suitable party outfit from target huh?" He whispered in my ear.

"I told you Seaweed Brain, I'm always right,"

"That you are Wise Girl, that you are," he let go of me and I went to get changed back into my other clothes.

When I got out of the change room, Percy grabbed my new clothes and we went to go pay for them. Percy started to get his wallet out of his pocket but I slapped his hand. "Uh uh babe, you're not paying!"

He put his hand up in surrender, "Okay! Next time though I'm paying!" I punched him playfully and paid for my clothes.

Percy took my bag and we exited target. "What do you want to do now?" He asked me.

"Do you have something appropriate to wear?"

He nodded. "Maybe we should go to Olympus now, you know?"

I agreed. We had decided that we needed to go to Olympus to get permission for Percy to fly to San Fransisco on Friday, we might as well just do it now.

We hopped back out to the street and Percy hailed a cab. "Empire State building please,"

I was so grateful when the people here gave me my own floor pass. It took a bit of convincing but I was there everyday pretty much a year ago seeing that I was head architect. I grabbed the key out of my purse and we went into the elevator.

I looked over at Percy, whose hands were shaking. I took them in my own, "Whats wrong?"

He looked at me, with a tint of fear, "We're going to see your Mother,"

I laughed. "Babe," I kissed his cheek, "You fell into Tartarus with me, she's not going to kill you, I think you've proved your worth."

"You think so" He still looked worried.

"Hey, I know so, and you know I'm never wrong now am I?"

He shook his head, "Okay, I'm being ridiculous, lets just get this over and done with."

The doors opened a few seconds later and we walked into Olympus. It was a bit more damaged since last time I was there, considering we just had a giant war. The Gods had offered that I could rebuild it, and I promised that I would, just maybe in a few years.

We walked (well, I hopped) into the main throne room an we found Zeus in there. When he saw us he stood up and came right over to us, shrinking back to normal size as he came.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DEMIGODS DOING HERE?" He yelled.

"Sorry, sorry to intrude Lord Zeus," Percy excused us. "But next Friday we are traveling to San Fransisco and I was wondering if I could have permission to fly."

I looked around, Zeus's out rage had caused many Gods to come and surround us, including my Mother. She looked at me, and then at Percy in disgust.

Zeus thought for a moment, and then sighed. "Yes, I suppose that I will allow it only this once. After everything you have done for Olympus, it would seem a bit selfish if I said no."

Was this the Zeus I knew? Percy looked at me in utter shock as well. He cleared his throat. "Um, well thank you Lord Zeus, we will be on our way now."

"Wait!" Mum called after us. "We have some things to do before you go don't we?" She asked the other Gods who nodded in agreement. She snapped her fingers and before us appeared the rest of the Seven, Nico, and Thalia.

They all looked so confused when the appeared in Olympus, but as soon as the girls saw me they ran over to me to give me hugs.

"Thalia!" I called to her. I hadn't seen her in weeks, with all of her hunting stuff going on. When she saw me she ran over to give me such a big hug.

"Annie!" She pulled away. "She took in her surroundings, "Okay, two questions. 1. Why are we in Olympus and 2. WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR LEG?"

I laughed, "Monster, and I don't know why your here," I gave hugs to the rest of the demigods, then Zeus interrupted us.

"Stop with the catch up! We need to move along!" We have brought you all here to give you rewards for the giant war."

We looked at each other, this could be a good thing all a really bad thing.

"Nico Di Angelo, please come up!" Yelled Hades. Nico slowly walked up to his Dad. "As your reward I am giving you extra energy that you will be able to use while Shadow Traveling. Using this you will be able to cover great distances and not got tired as quickly as you are at the moment."

Nico's eyes widened. "Um, thanks, Dad," He walked back down.

Zeus then yelled, "Thalia Grace!" Thalia gave me a look and then went up to meet her Dad. "As your reward I am giving you this set of bow and arrows." He grabbed it off Artemis. "With these you will never miss a shot, because you can control where they go with your mind using wind currents,"

Thalia looked shocked, and took them off her Dad, "Thanks Dad," Zeus patted her back and sent her off.

The next person to get called up was Leo. Hephaestus gave him his own store, which apparently he had been wanting for a while.

Piper got a wardrobe from Aphrodite. It would contain whatever she wanted to wear. Jason got 1 wish. He used it to ask for a portal between both camps. I could see Percy nodding his head in agreement to this, they were both his homes now as well.

Hazel got blessed by Hecate so that she could control the mist more easily, Frank got his Stick extended and then Athena called my name.

"Annabeth Chase!" I let go of Percy's hand, not without giving it a comforting squeeze before. I went up to my Mother. "Annabeth, for all you efforts I am giving you this credit card. It is full of unlimited money so that you will never go broke or have to work if you don't want to."

I think I nearly fainted, "Mine?"

"Yes darling. And I have also decided to bless your relationship with that Sea Spawn, you deserve it," Mum stated. I could here a "Yes!" in the background and laughed.

"Thank you," I told her, and went back to Percy.

"Percy Jackson!" called Poseidon. He smiled at me and went up. "For all of your efforts, and I can't believe we are doing this again, we have decided to offer you immortality,"

I could feel some silent tears falling down my face. He promised he would never leave me, he was going to keep that promise right?

I watched as Percy thought for a moment, and then blurted out what I never thought I would here him say in this situation, "Yes."

That was it, I couldn't keep my self back anymore. I hopped as fast as I could over to Percy and tried to knock him over. "YOU, PROMISED! YOU PROMISED PERSEUS! YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME!" Percy looked shocked and pulled me into his arms, restraining me from trying to kill him.

"I KNOW!" Percy yelled over my screams. "ONLY IF THEY GIVE YOU IMMORTALITY TOO! TERMS AND CONDITIONS PEOPLE! TERMS AND CONDITIONS!"

After I heard that, I started to calm down. "You're not going to leave me?"

He shook his head, "Never dream of it."

I cried into his chest as he explained what he wanted to have happened to the Gods. Percy said that he would only expect immortality if I was granted it as well. We would still grown old but stop at about 70 and then stay at that age forever.

The Gods thought about this for a moment. Then I heard Athena and Poseidon yell "I agree!" at the same time. I looked up from Percy's chest and saw them giving each other death stares.

The rest of the Gods agreed with Percy's terms one by one, and then it came to down to Zeus. He sighed. "I accept these terms and conditions, come forward young demigods,"

Percy looked at me like the happiest person in the world, and I was looking back at him exactly the same way. We were going to be Gods.

We stepped forward and Zeus blessed us. "Perseus Jackson, God of Heroes and sword fighting," I looked at him and cried tears of joy, my boyfriend was the God of Heroes. Zeus then came over to me. "Annabeth Chase, God of Architecture" Percy looked at me and and kissed me on the cheek, ignoring the constant death stares from he was receiving my Mother. We looked back at all of our old fellow demigods and they cheered for us. I didn't know how this day could get any better.

We walked back down and Thalia, Piper and Hazel came over and gave me a hug.

"You're a God!" squealed Piper.

I smiled in disbelief, "I know! I don't know how I thought for a second that Percy was going to leave me! He made a good decision for once!"

"Annabeth this means we'll be immortal together!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Oh my Gods I never thought of that!" I would always have two of my favourite people with me for eternity.

I looked over at Percy bro hugging the boys and smiled. I pulled out my phone and looked at the time, it was already 8 o'clock. Dang I forgot that time passes faster on Olympus.

I ran over to Percy, discovering that my ankle had healed. "Percy we have to go, it's 8 already,"

He looked at his watch and nodded. We said goodbye to everyone and thanked the Gods. We stepped inside of the elevator and I kissed Percy as soon as the doors closed.

"I'm sorry," I apologised as I pulled back. "I should of trusted you that you would never leave me. You did some hard thinking back there Seaweed Brain."

Percy pulled me in for a hug and started playing with my hair. "Annabeth I should say sorry, I didn't make those terms and conditions very clear to begin with did I?"

"It's okay," I told him. "Can you believe that we're actually Gods Percy? I mean, we will get to see whats happening to the human race in years to come. We will get to spend eternity together!"

He broke out into a smile, "I know, I love you Wise Girl,"

I leaned up on my tiptoes and pecked him on the lips, "I love you too,"

He sighed, "And now we have to tell my Mum,"

I laughed, the doors opened, "Come on Seaweed Brain, lets go,"

**Sorry it's late but it's quite long! Did you see this coming?**

**xxxPJO-EQUALS-LIFExxx**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Find the Harry Potter reference :)**

Percy's POV

We hailed a cab and arrived home in no more than 15 minutes later. The whole time Annabeth and I were making our own face's hurt from our smiling so much.

I had a feeling that it was going to happen, that the God's were going to grant me immortality again. I had done even more then I had in the 2nd Titan War, so there was no doubt that they were going to ask.

I had been thinking about it for days now, and wondering when they would request for us to come to Olympus, wondering what I would say.

Of course I would say no to their offer, for Annabeth. I loved her and never planned on leaving her, I promised. Yet being a God was such a big decision. Last time my response had purely been from the heart since I didn't have time to think about what I wanted to do. Not that I would change my decision, thats just how things went. This time though I had a chance to think about what I wanted to do.

I can just picture Annabeth's reaction now, "Seaweed Brain was thinking!". Yes, I was. It took me awhile to think about asking the God's to grant immortality to Annabeth as well, but once I thought about it, I knew there was no better solution.

I decided that if they said no, then I would refuse their offer and stay with Annabeth. If they agreed, well things might be going good for once and it would make me the happiest guy on earth. Whatever way things went, I was going to stay with Annabeth and thats all that really mattered.

"Percy what would you have done if the God's didn't let me become a God?" Annabeth asked when we were inside the elevator in the apartment building.

I kissed the top of my girls head, "I would of refused Wise Girl, I would of refused,"

She hugged me, which was kind of hard to do considering that I was holding now un-needed crutches. But felt special all the same way.

The doors opened and as if on cue we both shivered a little. Elevators and their doors never felt the same since Tartarus.

We walked over to the apartment and I checked my pockets for my key, which I seemed to have forgotten. Annabeth smirked at my forgetfulness and knocked on the door.

Paul opened and let us quickly inside. "Where-"

"WHERE HAVE, YOU BEEN?" Mum interrupted him. "NO PHONE CALL? I WAS WORRIED SICK! SOME MAD GOD COULD OF TAKEN YOU AGAIN OR A MOSTER-"

I ran over to Mum and put my hands on her shoulders. "Mum, we're fine, we just went to Olympus thats all..."

Mum breathed out and gave me a hug. Then she looked over at Annabeth and realised her ankle was all better. "Did the Gods fix it?"

Annabeth sighed, "Sally, we have a lot to tell you, you might want to sit down..."

Sally nodded and took a place on the couch, Paul then went to sit beside her.

"Okay," Annabeth breathed out. "You know how Percy was offered immortality last year?" I mentally face palmed, here we go.

I looked over at Mum whose eyes were wide with shock, "Percy," she stammered, "Is this true?"

I nodded. "I denied so that I could be with Annabeth..." Mum burst into tears and Paul rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It, it just never came up. Anyway so when we went up to Olympus they offered me immortality again-"

"And you refused again?" Mum asked, not sure where this was going.

"Not exactly, I managed to get the Gods to grant it to Annabeth as well if I accepted..."

Silence filled the room. Mum looked at me, and then at Annabeth, and then back at me. "So?" she croaked.

Annabeth helped me out. "Sally, Paul, you are now looking at Perseus Jackson, God of Heroes and Sword Fighting, and Annabeth Chase, Goddess of Architecture."

Mum fliched, "G-Gods?" She asked us, looking as if she were about to faint.

Annabeth and I nodded. I saw Mums pale face and ran to the kitchen to grab her a drink of water. I came back and offered it to her, which she gladly took.

After about a minute she put her water down and stared at me, "Perseus this is no excuse to get out of school, you hear me?"

I laughed and nodded my head in agreement. "Yes Mum, don't worry Annabeth wouldn't let me drop out now." Annabeth smiled and punched me in the shoulder playfully.

"Congratulations guys," Paul said.

"Thanks Paul,"

Then suddenly an IM popped up right next to Paul, "Chiron!" both Annabeth and I yelled as we saw his face appear in the mist. Paul looked next to him and started to become very confused considering he had never seen an IM before. After quickly filling him in, we let Chiron continue.

"I would just like to congratulate you two on becoming Gods," Chiron said. "The last and only other time this has happened was with Heracles, so this is a great honer. I couldn't think of two young demigods who deserve it more,"

I smiled and I felt Annabeth squeeze my hand. "Thanks Chiron."

"Also," he went on, "I need to inform you that unless you will for something different, you will keep physically growing at a normal pace," I looked at Annabeth and smiled, she smiled beautifully back at me. "And when you two have children," cue the blushing and Mums laughing, "You can will for them to be either gods or normal demigods, expect, they would have two different leagues of powers, not just one." I kissed Annabeth on the cheek. "Also you will find that you will not become hungry any more, but are still able to eat mortal food,"

"Few-" I blurted out, deserving looks from my family. "What? This means I can still eat Blue Cookies!"

Everyone just laughed at me, but I shook it off, nothing could ruin this mood.

"Are you two coming to camp anytime soon?" asked Chiron. I looked over at Annabeth.

"Yeah," She replied. "Percy I was thinking we could visit on your Birthday?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I would love that. Chiron, can Mum and Paul come as well?"

"Oh no," Mum said. "Really it's fine,"

"No Sally and Paul you must come," Chiron told them. "You can come and look around,"

I looked at Paul nodding like a little kid who just got asked if he would like to go to a lolly shop.

"Come on Mum," I said, "It'll be fun!"

She bit her lip, "Okay... Paul your free on that day right?" He nodded.

"Okay well I have to go some new demigods just showed up," Chiron told us. "See you on Tuesday!"

We said goodbye and I waved my hand through the mist to break the connection.

"Okay," Mum said standing up. "You guys have had a BIG night and I think it's time you get to bed, you have that party tomorrow."

I looked at the clock on the microwave across the room, it was already 10 o'clock. We said goodnight and went to get changed into our pyjamas, which for Annabeth was just one off my old camp T-shirts (which was about 3 sizes to big for her) and her underwear.

We climbed into bed and I wrapped my arms safely around her, never planning on letting her go. After a few minutes like this I started to hear quiet sobs coming from Annabeth. "Hey, Hey Wise Girl, whats wrong?" Millions of possibilities ran through my head about what I could of done wrong, what I could of done to upset her.

"It's just, just thank you so much Percy, for not leaving me, thank you so much..." Annabeth cried, rolling into my shoulder.

I mentally wiped sweat off my forehead, I didn't upset her. "Shh, Baby, it's okay... I will never leave you, never," I kissed her hair and used my thumb to wipe the tears out of her eyes. "You need to be able to trust me..."

I could feel her nodding, "I know," she whispered in my ear. "I love you Seaweed Brain,"

I kissed her, "I love you too Wise Girl, I love you too..."

**Sorry it's short, but I updated quite quickly didn't I?**

**xxxPJO-EQUALS-LIFExxx**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Annabeth's POV

Gods. I mean we were actual Gods. It had really just started to sink in that we could never die, Percy and I were part of one of the most powerful beings in the universe.

I just lied there in bed and smiled at the ceiling, only a few things had ever gone right in my life. Meeting Thalia and Luke, then meeting Percy, and then finally getting to date that dumb Seaweed Brain. Everything else in life had always gone bad in some way, getting kidnapped, trying to figure out my feelings for Luke, and then Percy getting taken away from me for 6 months.

When I had found Percy again I was the happiest I had been in years, I felt as if nothing bad would ever happen again, but of course I was wrong. The stupid Mark of Athena had ruined me until I was a shell of who I was before, I wasn't anything l like I was before Tartarus.

But, I had Percy, and finally life was starting to take it easy on me. We were Gods. That meant I didn't have to go on quests to save the world, monsters wouldn't find me, there would be no more drama and the fates had no effect on us.

I rolled over and faced Percy, who was drooling only slightly in his sleep. I smirked. I don't think he truly realised that he was the most powerful demigod (now God) to ever walk the planet. Even Heracles couldn't defeat Percy in any battle, especially not now. He still had his Demigod powers but now also was an even better sword fighter then he was before. Not to mention being the God of Heroes! I didn't have any idea what abilities that came with that title but none the less it was still a true honer. I was just so proud of him.

The alam clock read 7:30 so I pulled the covers back over myself and snuggled into Percy's chest. It was a blessing that he slept shirtless, a real blessing.

I could feel Percy waking up and putting his arms around my waist, not without wiping of that bit of drool first.

"So you still drool in your sleep, do you Seaweed Brain?" I chuckled.

"Shut up," he mumbled, as he started kissing my neck. I still couldn't believe how lucky I was, I had an amazing boyfriend who I was certain who loved me and I was 100% positive I loved just as much back. Eventually Percy's lips eventually found mine and we just stayed like that for awhile, pulling back every now and then just for air.

Some how it turned 8 o'clock and thats when we decided to get up. I went to go have a shower, and the next couple of things happened so quickly, spiders tend to have that effect on me.

I spotted it as soon as I stepped out of the shower. It was in the corner of the room. Flashbacks started to come back but I fought them off as best as I could. I corned up into the back wall, as far away from that beast as possible. It turned around though, and started crawling towards me.

"P-P-Percy-" I shrieked a little. I needed my Hero.

Percy obviously heard me and banged on the door. "Annabeth, grab a towel, I'm coming in," He told me. I grabbed my towel of the floor just in time before Percy came barging in. Riptide held in hand, he saw the spider and went over to kill it with no hesitation. As soon as he was done he took one look at me and blushed. I couldn't blame him, I was wearing a towel. JUST a towel.

"I'll, um, I'll leave you to it..." He stuttered, walking towards the door.

"Thank you Babe," I said, going over and giving him a hug before he could escape. Sure it was awkward, but I didn't care, this was Percy. He hugged me back and kissed my forehead.

"I'll just be outside," He told me. I nodded and he went outside and closed the door, as if nothing had happened.

Percy POV

I had just hugged Annabeth, practically naked. I think I just traveled through blush town on the awkward train.

I gathered the stuff I needed for my shower and sat on the bed. Of course, it shouldn't seem that weird that I saw her in just a towel, I mean, we had been going out for nearly a year and were going to be together for eternity. But, we just never had that kind of relationship before. Sure, we kissed a lot, but it was always with a fair amount of clothes on.

I heard the bathroom door closed and looked up to see Annabeth, wearing more than just a towel. I got up and gave her another hug. "Are you okay?" I whispered into her ear. She nodded.

"Thank you,"

"Hey, what are boyfriends for? Um, did you have any-" I stumbled with my words. Flashbacks were a difficult thing to talk about for both of us.

"Yeah, it's okay though," she told me, sighing. "Nothing to bad."

"Okay, I'm going to have a shower..."

She let go of me and I went to have a shower, to clear my head.

Annabeths POV

After getting over this mornings awkwardness, we spent the rest of the day on the couch, watching whatever was on. The party started at 5:30 and soon it reached 4:30. I turned the T.V off and we went to go get dressed. Whilst in the bathroom I applied the little makeup I did have to my face, making me look a little bit more party worthy.

I walked out of the bathroom, and saw Percy just pulling his shirt on. When his head came out and he saw my face, the only reaction I got was "Are you wearing makeup?"

"Um, a little?" I went over to him.

"You don't need makeup to look beautiful Annabeth," I smacked him.

"Percy, it's a party!" I blushed. "But thank you Seaweed Brain," I leaned on my tip toes and pecked him on the cheek. I grabbed my phone and tucked a $50 note into my pock, for emergencies. "You ready to go?"

"Let us go Wise Girl," he said offering me his arm. I took it and we said goodbye to Sally, telling her where we were going.

"Okay," She said. "But Perseus don't you dare get drunk!"

Percy laughed. "Mum I wouldn't even taste beer that much, I'm a God remember? I get drunk on Nectar!"

That caused us all to laugh. "Fine, you two have a nice night, be home by midnight okay?"

We agreed and Percy lead me out the door. "Who does she think we are? Cinderella?" Percy asked me, which caused me to burst out in laughter. "Although it would be pretty cool to have my own group of singing mice..." Only Seaweed Brain.

"Come on," I giggled. "When we get home we can get you your singing mice," Percy's grin grew and he nodded fiercely.

We hailed a cab and it only took us about 20 minutes to arrive at the address written on the piece of paper given to Percy. By the time we got there the party had looked like it had just started, but was still in full swing. It was so loud, not nearly as loud as one of our final battles during our last quest. Percy paid the driver and we walked inside.

The house was huge, and the architecture was amazing! These people must be rich, I thought. I started gathering some ideas for when I did remodel Olympus again. When I did though, somehow I discovered I already had a very good idea about how these designs were done and that I already had them in my memory bank or something. Don't ask me how! I guess it was one of the perks of being the Goddess of Architecture.

"Admiring the architecture Wise Girl?" Percy asked me. I nodded, my face still in awe, and I could hear him laughing at it.

"Percy Jackson?" Someone I didn't know asked. Percy turned around.

"Oh hey," Percy said. "Happy Birthday Alex, I'm, well I'm back,"

**Sorry, I really need to update more often, thanks for sticking with me guys :) And to answer a question, yes they still will be going to california to finsih highschool. I love Percy goes to Annabeth school fanfics, their so much more unique.**

**Also I made a mistake, Heracles was not the only one to become a demigod, also dionysus was a demigod once, sorry! Thannnnks for the person who pointed it out!**

**So next it will be the party, then Percys party, and then they will be going to CA and it will become a normal school fanfic from there, except different ;)**

**R&R, I really want to hear your suggestions and comments!**

**xxxPJO-EQUALS-LIFExxx**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Ok guys this is going to be short, and sorry it took so long, writers block. To change things up a bit just this chapter will be a bit like meet percabeth, but will still follow the stories main story line... make since? Also I'm so sorry it has taken me this long to update! I went away with no wifi and it was horrid. I spent the whole time reading.**

Alex POV

When Dean, Michael and first told me that Percy Jackson was back, I really couldn't believe it. I told them to invite him to my party and by the looks of it they did. I never really expected to see him again though, with his demigod duties and such.

Yes, I know Jacksons a demigod, for a while as well. He was the one that discovered that I was a demigod as well, son of Iris. I was walking out of football training and after spotting some sort of monster thing chasing after him, I made him spill. When I explained my heritage and told him a bit more about myself and some of the strange things I experienced, he claimed I was the daughter of Iris, staring just above my head.

Jackson told me that the only safe place for people like us was at a camp. Where we would train to protect ourselves from monsters. After talking with my Dad though, we decided that it wasn't necessary. Children of Iris didn't have a very strong sent to monsters anyway. Jackson said that maybe I could just train once a week with him and go to camp once a fortnight or something so I would have at least a little training, but I could still attend school. I liked that idea and agreed.

Jackson had changed me a lot during our time together. I used to be one of those stereotypical football players who was trying to date every single girl in our grade. When I saw Annabeth and Percy together though, I knew I was doing it wrong. I needed to be more serious. Love wasn't supposed to be a game.

I hate to admit it, but I also became more soft. After I had found out everything that Jackson had went through, it was a serious "Don't judge a book by its cover" lesson. And now I go around treating people with more respect. I mean, they could of saved my butt countless times from Egyptian God's or something. You never know.

When I found out that Jackson was missing, it hit me harder than finding out my true parentage. You would think that someone who had been through that much would be left alone by the fates from then on, apparently not.

"Dude!" Someone yelled behind me, "Where have you been!"

"Umm," Jackson mumbled. I gave him a look. Whatever happened, he was going to have to lie about this. "Well my Aunt kidnapped me and gave me amnesia, then she put me in this camp which was not the one that I usually to go to, and, umm, lots of stuff happened... You know, family drama. And my great grandmother woke up from her coma and got angry, I got a nose bleed, and thats about it..."

Well that wasn't what I was expecting. Annabeth (yes I had met her before) looked like she was in hysterics, like Percy had just explained what had very happened. Which I was beginning to think actually did. I leaned towards him and asked very quietly so no one could hear us, "Which Aunt?"

"Hera,"

Well that explained it. Percy had told me what a bit- I mean "cow" she was. Annabeth let go of Percy's hand and gave me a light hug.

"Alex!" she said. "Percy didn't tell me this was your party!" she glared at Percy. He just shrugged.

"Hey Annabeth," I smiled. "I didn't think I would see you here!"

She looked around, making sure no one was really listening to us anymore. "Hey, when you save the world you can gate crash as many parties as you want."

I laughed. "So what happened? I mean, I was there for the last battle and I've heard stories but..." Annabeth explained to me about the quest of 7, and how Percy's nosebleed nearly did end the world. It sounded like a lot of hard work. We didn't have to worry about anyone hearing in because the music was up loud, no one was going to hear us. She didn't talk about Tartarus though... I guess she already knew that I had heard, and I wasn't going to press her on that subject anyway.

"Wow," I said. "You guys really are some of the toughest demigods to ever walk the planet,"

"Ah," she corrected. "Gods,"

My jaw dropped. "You're, Gods?"

She nodded. "Percy's God of Heroes and Sword fighting and I'm Goddess of Architecture."

"Congratulations Annabeth!" I exclaimed, feeling as if I should bow down and praise her or something. "But now I will never have a chance to ever beat Jackson In a sword fight!"

She smirked. "That is very true. Now," She said, turning her head around. "Where is that dumb Seaweed Brain of mine?"

We looked around and saw Jackson being dragged to hand out with a bunch of school sluts, all desperate to get in his pants. Annabeth looked at the sight and just sighed. "Sorry Alex, gotta go save my Boyfriend," And with that she walked off, ready to fend any girls who came Jackson's way.

During the night we played quite a lot of games. First we played spin the bottle which Jackson refused to be apart of. But then we started to play truth or dare and he pulled himself and Annabeth in to play.

The first one Jackson got asked was by one of the sluts that had tried to make Jackson her own earlier. Percy picked Truth. Not because he was sissy or anything but I just thought he just didn't want to get up. Hey if I had a pretty girl on my lap I don't think I would want to either.

"If you had to date someone else besides Annie here who would it be?"

"Okay first, It's ANNABETH, not Annie. And, ah, can I choose just not to date?" The slut shook her head. "Okay well you guys don't know her, but, um, maybe Piper?" He looked down at Annabeth. "I only like her as a friend though, and anyways she has Jason and I belong to Annabeth." And with that he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek, earning Annabeth some hated looks. Annabeth glared right back at them though, freaking them out even more with her intense grey eyes.

The next one for Jackson was from Hannah. Well this was going to be awkward. I was no Aphrodite kid but I always had a feeling Hannah had a major crush on Percy. Again, he chose truth, just because he was to lazy to get up.

"Who, When and Where did you have your first kiss?"

Jackson and Annabeth both smirked. "Well it was with Annabeth, when I was 14 in like late September, under an active volcano." He smiled. I cracked up laughing. That's how Jackson rolls.

A follow up question came. "So you started dating when you were 14?"

Jackson shook his head, "Nah we started dating when we were 16,"

Jackson then got quite a few looks from everyone about the volcano part and what happened in between when they first kissed and when they started dating but he just ignored them and got back to the game.

One of Jackson's main friends Michael asked Annabeth at one point.

"Argh, do I really have to play?" She asked, looking around everyone in the circle. We all nodded and Percy just gave her a playful, encouraging nudge.

"Fine, whatever, Truth," Staring at Michael real creepy like with her intense grey eyes.

He thought for a moment.

"Do you Love Percy?"

And surprisingly, she didn't even blush.

Passing around, "I love you's" at Goode had always been a big thing. People don't go around just throwing the words around. They were the one thing at this school, that was, serious. Of course we still have sluts and girls who tried to get in boys pants but that wasn't, for say, "love".

"Well thats a stupid question!" Annabeth exclaimed throwing Michael a death stare. "Of course I love him!"

The room got a bit quiet after that as we were all trying to cover up the awkwardness. At some point during that time Percy leaned in and I guess explained how things worked around here. You could see a faint blush working it's way into Annabeths cheeks, until she was as red as a tomato.

"Well it's the truth," she muttered. And Percy just smiled and kissed her on the cheek as he pulled her closer into his lap.

We finished with the cheesy games and someone turned up the music. I was hanging with a bunch of jocks who were trying to get me to drink, but were failing miserably. I had no interest in drinking, it didn't taste as good as nectar anyway. At some point they decided to give up and I saw one of the jocks (Zedd) make his way over to Annabeth, who was hanging around by herself waiting for Percy to get back from the bathroom. I took in a breath, this wasn't going to be good.

"So, wheres your lover boy Annie?" Asked Zedd.

Annabeth shot him a glare. "Toliet, please leave me alone, you have no idea who you are messing with. And its ANNABETH"

"Aw, come on babe." said Zedd. "Ditch that boy of yours and come home with me, my parents are out... we can have, some fun..."

Zedd leaned in and kissed Annabeth, and she automatically pulled away and and kneed him in the, private area.

"What do you think you're doing!" We all heard a yell from down the hall. Jackson ran over to Annabeth and gave her a tight hug. "Did he hurt you? Touch you anywhere else?" He asked her full of concern.

She shook her head. "No Perce, he just tried to kiss me and invited me over to his house... I'm okay..."

Jackson nodded. "Okay, just..." He let go of Annabeth and made his way over to Zedd, who was just starting to get of the ground. Jackson made his way up to him and punched him right in the nose... the sound of cracking filling the silence. "DON'T YOU EVER, THINK ABOUT TOUCHING ANNABETH AGAIN!" he yelled to the nearly unconscious Zedd who was laying on the ground.

He walked to Annabeth and kissed her forehead softly. "Do you want to go home?" She nodded. They came towards me to say goodbye.

"I'm sorry dude," I told Jackson, rubbing my hair sheepishly.

He shook it off, "It's fine, we're going to get going though..." I nodded.

"Are you coming back to Goode?"

"Nah," Jackson replied, grabbing Annabeths hand. "San Fransisco for us... See you at camp Alex..." He told me, and he and Annabeth started walking out the door. Not before Annabeth placed some paper in my hand and winked at me though.

As they walked out, I opened it up, very confused. It was a note from Annabeth about Jacksons surprise party, and asking me to tell Hannah, Dean and Michael too. I smiled, that party was going to be a hell of a good time.

**Sorry, it's short, but I got a lot done in my head over my time away. I even started planning Percabeth children, (This story's going to go on for a while) **

**xxxPJO-EQUALS-LIFExxx**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**IMPORTANT! Okay so... I never said I was a good writer or anything and I have some changes to make to the story.**

**Michael, Dean and Hannah are officially UNinvited to Percy's Party. I realised after I published it that it was at camp hb, whoops. Alex is still there though! Do you guys like him?**

**Reynico is gone! Some of you may remember in my early chapters that there was a hint of it there, okay, FORGET! Solangelo has come and taken over my heart and I also kind of forgot about how Reyna wasn't supposed to fall in Love with any Demigod. Whoops again!**

**I kind of accidentally wrote Alex was the daughter of Iris (Thanks random reviewer!) and that was a mistake he's the son. I would change it but truth be told I can't be bothered. **

**Okay so yeah! also I decided to end this story when they get on their flight for San Fransisco... THERE WILL BE A SQUEAL THOUGH! I REPEAT! THERE WILL BE A SQUEAL! JUST NOT STRAIGHT AWAY!**

**Okay now that I've covered that lets get on with the story :)**

Percys POV

How DARE that guy! Thinking about touching my girl! I mean, the girl that I belonged to... Anyway! It was un expectable! Zedd better be happy that I don't attend Goode anymore because if I EVER saw him again I would-

"Percy, Seaweed Brain, you're going to tear my hand off,"

I looked down at my hand woven in Annabeths, wow my hand had a grip. I released some of the pressure and looked at Annabeth sheepishly. "Sorry... Are you sure he didn't do anything else to you?"

She shook her head. "Percy, I'm fine... Wheres the nearest main street?" She asked, looking around. We were walking along the street Alex's house was on, trying to find a cab to take us home. I pointed ahead, this street was just off one.

We kept walking, Annabeth's head relaxing on my left shoulder. Eventually we reached the main street and just before I was about to hail a cab, a thought came over me.

"Wise Girl, do monsters attack Gods?" A/N guys I have no idea if this next information is true or not...

She looked at me, her face slowly breaking into one of the happiest grins I've ever seen. "Perce, I don't think they do! Gods don't get sent on quests either! Also the fates can't control us anymore! We're like, finally free!"

It took a few seconds for it to all process through my head. The fates were finally done with us. I gathered Annabeth in a big bear hug and I think I wasn't the only one crying happy tears. There was nothing to be afraid of anymore. We could do whatever we wanted now, literally.

Still in my arms, she raised her head and smiled at me. We finally had what looked like a clear future... Where anything was possible besides us being attacked or dying... It was okay... Everything was okay... We were okay.

Annabeth raised her fingers to her lips and wolf whistled, signalling a taxi. One pulled over and I opened the door for Annabeth. She hoped in but not after smacking my arm and muttering "Cheesy"

I hoped in after her and the driver turned to face us, his face in awe when he saw who was in the back seat.

"Per-Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase!" The driver yelped. He must of been in his mid 20's or something because he didn't look that old.

"Um..." I said, completely oblivious to who was in front of us. "Do we know you?"

The driver shook his head. "No! Well, kind of! But I've heard so much about you though!" he told us. I though, was still completely confused.

"Wait a minute! Oscar right?" Annabeth asked, suddenly having some idea of who was in front of us. Me though, STILL completely confused.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Oscar. "Percy I'm son of Hermes! I left camp around the same time you came! I've heard the stories though! You guys have been through a LOT! And becoming Gods and stuff, Wow!"

"Ohhhh..." I said, finally starting to un-confuse myself. "Yeah, well, thanks man,"

"Wait, If you two really are Gods now why are you taking a cab?" Oscar asked. "I mean, can't you just like flash yourself's to wherever you want to go?"

I looked over at Annabeth and she burst out laughing... I joined her. Why didn't we think of that before?

"Yeah, sorry for waisting your time Oscar, Good to see you!" Annabeth said. I guess we were going to learn how to flash now. "Percy, lets go home..."

I held on to her hand and closed my eyes, trying to imagine I was on the couch in the main room of our apartment, and willed myself there.

I felt Annabeth's hand vaporise in my own and I opened my eyes, I was sitting on the same couch I had just imagined. I grinned triumphantly.

"Wow, Annabeth, what did you just do?" I heard from the kitchen. I got off the couch and walked over to Annabeth, who was laughing softly at a slightly startled Mum.

"We realised that we could flash over here," I tell Mum, coming up behind her. "You know, perks of being a God and such,"

Mum just stared at the two of us, and then laughed. "I'll guess I'll just have to get used to it then. How was the party?"

I groaned. "Horrible, someone tried to steal Annabeth," I informed her, pulling my girlfriend close to me, wrapping my arms around her stomach.

Mum sighed. "You didn't kill him did you Percy?"

"No!" I told her. "I might of like, broken his nose, but thats not fatal!"

She sighed again. "Get to bed!" she said, motioning us out of the kitchen. I let go of Annabeth and hugged my Mum goodnight. "Good night Mum," I smiled, pulling away.

"Goodnight Sally,"

She smiled at us, and then ruffled my hair. "Goodnight guys," And with that Annabeth and I walked into my room to get ready to go to bed.

_-Line Break of Percy's sassiness-_

When I came out of the bathroom in my pyjama pants, I saw Annabeth had already tucked herself into bed, wearing one of my hoodies from last years Goode Swim Team. She stared at me, taking in my bare chest.

"You like what you see Wise Girl?" I asked as I sat down next to her. She shook her head, refusing to admit how sexy I looked. "Why are you wearing my hoodie?"

She sighed. "A couple of reasons. A) because it's warm and I'm cold, B) My PJ's are in the wash and C) it smells like a certain Seaweed Brain I know." She said very wisely.

It was true, it was starting to get cold around here at night, just a little bit though. "Come on Perce..." She whined. "Hop and the covers and cuddle with me, I'm cold!" And then she gave me the cutest puppy dog face in existence and as if I was under Pipers Charm speaking, I laughed and hopped straight in.

We just laid there for awhile, arms around each other, trying to get as close to each other as possible. **A/N NOT LIKE THAT! YOU HAVE A BAD MIND! **And we just stayed like that for awhile, ; breathing in each others presence. That was until we were interrupted by an Iris message.

"OH my Gods!" What sounded like Jason's voice rang through the room. "I'm so sorry I'll just call back tomorrow..."

I sat up and saw a mortified Jason looking straight at me. "No, Bro it's okay! We weren't doing anything!" I saw the relieved look on Jason's face and smiled.

Annabeth sat up next to me, rubbing her eyes. "Perce who is it?"

"Jason,"

"Oh," she said, blinking a few times. "Hey Jason,"

"Hey Annabeth, sorry I woke you up..." Jason replied sheepishly. "I was just in desperate need of some advice from Percy..."

I sat up a little straighter, "What do you need dude?"

"Well the Roman Gods kind of offered me immortality..." Jason said a little slowly.

"Oh my Gods thats Awesome dude!" I exclaimed, trying to study his face. "But you declined didn't you?"

He nodded. "I declined straight away. I wasn't losing Pipes you know? But then I thought about what you had done and tried to convince them that I would become one if they granted it to Piper too... but they said no."

"Aw, poor Pipes..." said Annabeth.

"Actually she doesn't know yet, I was calling for advice on how to break it to her... You know like you had to, well to your Mum anyway."

I chuckled and Annabeth joined me. "Bro I never actually told her how I was offered to be a God, she like only found out this week!"

Jason stared at me, "Are you kidding me? You kept it from her for like a year?" He asked. "Maybe thats what I should do to Piper..."

Annabeth tensed up. "NO! Jason you need to tell her now! Don't keep something like this from her. Just wait until you two are alone and slowly bring it up... You'll be fine..."

I think me and Jason just both started at Annabeth, shocked. Then I turned back to him. "Have you seen Annabeth? She's been replaced by a daughter of Aphrodite!" Annabeth smacked my arm in disapproval. "Oh, wait," acknowledging the smack. "It's okay she's back!" That just earned me an eye roll.

"Okay," Said Jason. "Thank's Annabeth-"

"What about me!" I cut in.

"You," Said Jason pointing at me through the IM. "Didn't help at all. I'll see you guys-"

Suddenly the door to our room burst open. And Mum came rushing in to see what was wrong. When she saw Jason, she sighed in relief.

"Hello Jason... I thought someone had... oh never mind..." Mum said, still a bit confused about why we were IMing Jason in the middle of the night.

"Hey Mrs Blowfis..." Jason said. "Sorry for waking you up as well I just really needed some advice from Percy, which turned out to be better coming from Annabeth..." Mum sat down on my bed, I sighed. She wasn't going to leave now.

"What advice honey?" She asked Jason.

"Umm," Jason said, unsure if he should say it or not. "I kind of got offered to become a God from the Romans and they wouldn't let Piper become one as well... so I declined. I was asking about how to break it to Piper..."

Mum glared at me. "Well, I can see how Percy told no great advice seeing that he never even told me!" She said in a fun but deadly scary face. I gulped.

"Hey Jason will you be at camp on the 18th? It's my birthday and were all coming to camp, even Mum and Paul!" I asked, trying to re steer the conversation.

"I'll make sure we're all there. I'm at the Roman camp right now but the rest of the seven that are here will be leaving tomorrow for camp half blood. Except for Frank, you know Praetor duties and stuff... But he'll be at camp by the 18th. I'll personally make sure of it."

I nodded just as Mum decided to say goodnight to us and leave the room. "We better go dude... It's like midnight here..."

"Yeah, sorry about that, I forgot that I'm 3 hours behind. See you guys soon!" Jason said as he swiped his hand through the IM.

We settled back down in bed and slowly, thinking of Princess Curls and how cool my birthday was going to be, Annabeth and I slowly fell to sleep in each others arms.

**Okay so not my best chapter but I needed this one. Also I through in some Percabeth fluff so... I'll try and update soon... Sorry for how bad my writing is, I promise to try and get better and stuff so :) Thanks for reading! **

**xxxPJO-EQUALS-LIFExxx**


End file.
